Skip a Beat
by zoal13
Summary: Olivia Burke is the psychologist for the White Collar team. Her life was dull before she met the incredible and very sexy Neal Caffrey. She quickly felt something for him while Neal was only after Kate. Join Olivia in her quest to capture Neal's heart
1. Chapter 1 Pilot part 1

**Chapter one**

"So, Pete, how long is this going to take? Why can't you just have a criminal do it since they're better at it," I complained throwing my hands in the air.

"Quiet, Libby," Peter shushed me. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes as I walked away from him. "Wait!" that was the last thing I heard before a small gas tank exploded.

I kept on coughing and coughing. I felt like I had dust in my lungs and I couldn't get it out. "I said wait. You didn't wait. Ten thousand man hours to get this close to the Dutchman and you blow my evidence!" Peter yelled frustrated.

"Agent Burke, how did you know that this was going to happen?" an African-American agent asked.

"324. Look at your phones. What it spells?"

"Oh. FBI."

I chuckled to myself as Peter became more annoyed. "Libby, stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry but it's just too funny," I replied as soon as I stopped laughing; however, I started laughing again when my brother found out that the famous Neal Caffrey escaped from prison. Neal was always a sore subject for him. Diana, my brother, and I walked outside and drove to jail.

I studied the jail while Peter did all the talking. I was never the talker in the family. We walked into Neal's room. It was a small room with many drawings. Neal is a really good artist. If he wasn't a con man then I might have been friends with him. Peter and I then looked at the video recordings.

Neal was tall with slightly long, dark hair with a bushy beard. He reminded me a little bit of Santa Claus. I giggled softy at my weird imagination until I saw Neal when he started his four years at prison. He was gorgeous. My mouth was agape with shock and amazement. He was a god, absolutely perfect from his feet to his hair. His chocolate colored, messy hair, his sapphire eyes that hid all of his pain, and that radiant, sexy smile was what made my heart skip a beat. My thoughts were solely focus on him.

"Libby, I need your help. I don't know what's going on in this video."

The video was of a pretty, dark hair woman visiting Neal. "She's breaking up with him," I said simply and went back to playing with my yo-yo.

"And how do you know this?" The Marshall inquired.

"Her eyebrows are slightly down at a 30 degree angle, her head is tilted, and she shrugged her shoulders while shaking her head. Also once she stood up, he placed his hand on the window as if trying to convince her to stay."

"She's right. Kate hasn't visited him after that," Peter announced as he laughed at the Marshall's appalled face. "I know where he is."

I went home after that. Peter didn't need me to arrest Neal again so I left. Once I opened my house door, I was tackled to the ground by a petite five year old girl and a big seven year old boy. "Aidan, Arianna, let your Auntie Libby come in and sit down. She must be tired from work," Savannah said.

Savannah is 52 years old woman who lost her daughter two years ago. Since I was named as the guardian of her grandchildren, we've decide to have her move in with me to take care of the children while I'm at work. She's like a second mother to me, and I'm like a second daughter to her. Some people do believe that she's my mother with our matching brown hair and hazel eyes. Her daughter was my best friend since we were both 10. It was sad to lose her, but we all had to move on. I don't think I've completely moved on yet, I'm getting there, but I always see her face in her children which slowly tears open the wounds of losing her.

Aidan is a smart, hyper little boy. He loves sharks and dinosaurs and skateboards. He loves to draw and play videogames. He has short dark brown hair and brown eyes

Arianna is a sweet little angel. She loves to dance and sing. She is so cute and adorable. She looks just like her brother; they match in hair and eye color.

"It's fine, Savannah. I need some excitement today," I sighed, sitting on the couch.

"So work was boring?" Savannah asked.

"Well boring isn't the exacted word I would use. The work is too easy. It's never changeling enough." Savannah laughed as she put in a movie for the kids and me to watch. We were watching Cinderella before I fell asleep.

The next day I had the day off. I went shopping with El, Peter's wife.

"Did Neal really propose that? No wonder why Pete has been acting a little off. He's going to accepted the offer right?" I said looking at a red dress.

"I hate how you know what people are thinking and what they're going to do," El said. "You should try on that dress. That color will look great on you."

I snorted. "Well, it's my job to know all those things, El. And plus I know that you love it when Peter tells you stories about what I did."

El chuckled as I went to try on the dress. It was a small, tight blood red dress. It was short with a black bow on the back around the waist. I put it on and walked out.

"That looks amazing on you! I didn't think you could get any prettier!" she exclaimed, giddy.

"Ha-ha. It's pretty but I don't know where I'm going to wear it to, it's not like I go out or anything," I responded changing back to my blue skirt and white blouse

"You should get it, trust me. I know you'll need it sometime really soon."

I sighed. "Okay, fine I'll get it." My phone began singing _Move likes Jagger_ by my favorite band, Maroon Five. "This is Burke."

"Hey, Libby, We have something. Meet me at the airport now please," Peter ordered.

"Hey, Pete, is Neal coming?" I inquired.

"I'm on my way to get him now."

"I finally get to meet him! Well, I'll see you there, Pete. Oh, your wife says to make sure that you're home for dinner! Bye, love you!" I turned to El.

"You have to go. I understand. Just be careful, okay?" I nodded.

"Thanks for everything, El. I'll stop by for dinner someday this week." I left in my black Mercedes. There was a lot of traffic but I made it on time to the airport. Once I arrived inside, I noticed that Peter was here talking to Diana with Neal. I began to feel a little bit nervous. Today I, Olivia Burke, am going to meet the wonderful, sexy Neal Caffery. I'm going to make sure that I make a nice, noticeable introduction.

"Blanca Nieve y los siete chicos," I heard Pete say once he opened the briefcases.

"Snow White and her seven little men," Neal answered in English.

"Oh, Pete, I love that story," I said once I came near them.

Peter and Diana laughed as Neal looked confused. "Yeah, I think we all know that," said Diana.

"I remember, ever since we were little, you would always be Snow White for Halloween," laughed Peter.

I giggled softly, "Well, Snow White is just amazing. Everyone wants to be her."

"Snow White is also my favorite Princess," I turned to Neal, "One Song. I have but one song. One song only for you," Neal sang the "One Song" that was in the movie Snow White.

I giggled again. "That's cute."

"I'm Neal, and what is the name of the beautiful lady standing in front of me," He took his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Olivia or Libby for short. I'm the team's psychologist. Nice to meet you, Neal," I shook his hand, smiling.

"Well, now that we all know each other, let's get back to the case," Peter interrupted our beautiful moment. "What do we know about this guy?"

"He says he's a rare book dealer," responded Diana.

"Well, he's not so much of a _rare_ book dealer if he has about 600 of them," I stated bored. I picked up a book. "Hey, Peter, do you think he'll mind if I take one? I've wanted to teach the kids some Spanish."

Neal's laughter was like bells ringing to my ears. "I'm sure he won't notice; he does have a lot. Are you married, Libby?" For some reason, having Neal ask me that question bothered me.

Before I was able to answer, Peter responded, "No, she's not married, she has a girl and a boy. Now if you two keep talking while we have to work then I'm gonna have to separate you two."

My responses were to laugh and to get back to work while Neal's was to send me a charming smile and a wink. I just continued to laugh.

"Hey, Libby, come with me to interview this _rare _book dealer," Peter asked after we worked for a little bit.

"Sure, Pete. Maybe I can ask him for some books while I'm there." I listened to Neal's laugh as I slowly followed and I entered a pale white room and the supposed 'rare book dealer' sat, waiting.

"Peter and Olivia Bruke, F.B.I. So you are a book dealer?" Pete asked.

"Yes, well, as I told everyone here, repeatedly, my business is the import and sale of rare books," the book dealer responded, handing Peter his card.

"How rare can they be? You have 600 of them. And by the way, do you mind if I took two home with me? I want to teach my kids Spanish." I smiled at him as Peter sighed.

He stood up and shouted, "Of Course not! We need them!" I almost laugh. He fell into my trap and now his breathing is uneven and he's sweating, which means that he's getting nervous.

He was going to tell us what the books were for before a door opened and in came a chubby bald man with a suit case. "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to my client. The constitution and all," he stated, gesturing with his hand for Peter and I to leave. The man didn't look or act likes a lawyer. Most lawyers wore fancy and expensive suites, and he was wearing a suit that looked like maybe 30 dollars. There's something odd about him.

"Let's go, Libs." I followed Peter out.

"No dance, huh?" Neal asked when Peter and I were near.

"Not for you." Diana turns to us. "The books don't cost much."

Peter then screamed at someone for not letting him know that the book dealer had called for a lawyer.

"He didn't call anybody," the man said.

He didn't call anyone. Oh, shit! I ran back into room before Peter, Diana, and Neal noticed. When I came into the room, I found the book dealer died. I left the body and laid my head against the wall. "Dam it! How did I not notice it?" I mutter.

I soon felt a hand on my arm. I thought it was Peter trying to make me feel better until I heard his voice. "It's fine. Peter didn't notice anything either, so please calm down." I turned to look at him and gave him a small smile.

I muttered, "Thanks," as he smiled back. I sat thinking over in my head possible reason why a rare book dealer would have 600 of the same book, and why would someone kill him because of that. Finally, this job is getting exciting but annoying at the same time!


	2. Chapter 2 Pilot part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar **

**Chapter Two**

"So what's our next move?" Diana's question rattled in the air. We were still located in the B terminal at the airport.

"We should look through his things," I announced as I grabbed an evidence bag. I took out the wallet and took out a card. It read _The National Archives: Tony Field, Visitor_. "You usually can tell what somebody is like by what they have and how they have it."

"So he's using the top sheets of every book to counterfeit something from the National Archives. Libby, Neal, let's go." Peter grabbed his jacket and follow behind Neal and I outside.

The National Archives was huge with many stairs, doors, and pillars. It reminded me of a library with all the books this place has. The three of us approached a short, bald man. He was wearing a white shirt with a yellow vest and kakis. On his vest was a name tag that read _Manager: George Thomas._ Peter showed the manager his badge and asked about Mr. Fields.

"This is what he came here to see," the manager placed on the table a paper filled with colors and designs. A picture of men fighting was painted on the top center and a beautiful green border on the side of the paper. "The Spanish Victory

Bond. He took several photographs of it. He said that he was going to write a book. This bond does have a fantasying history. Beautiful isn't it?"

Peter stepped forward and pulled out the top sheets from the books. He placed the paper on top of the bond, and it was a perfect fit.

"Alright! Now let's celebrate with ice cream! Peter's treat." Before I was able to walk away Peter grabbed my upper arm and turned me around.

"Olivia Mariah Burke, we are not done here, so no. You cannot go and buy ice cream," declared (scolded) Peter.

I pouted. "But Pete, you know how much I love ice cream. Do you remember what happened the last time I didn't get my ice cream?"

Neal raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" he questioned.

"She shot me with a BB gun," Peter muttered.

Neal chuckled. "Only Libby would do something like that. Hey, Libs, I promise that after were finished here, I'll take you out for ice cream. Alright?"

I couldn't hold eye contact with him anymore. I quickly turn to look at the manager just as I rubbed the back of my neck, blushing. "Thanks, Neal. That would be great."

My phone broke the silence. "Excuse me," I added. I quickly shuffled outside. "Hello, this is Burke."

"Hey, sorry if you're busy right now, but I just wasn't sure what to make for dinner. I was think orange chicken with rice, but then I thought that you'll love to eat chicken alfredo," I heard Savannah's kind voice.

"Let's have some chicken alfredo. Hey, Savannah, don't cook tonight. I'll be home and I'll cook for everybody."

"That's fine as long as you do something else for me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Bring your friend Neal for dinner."

"Wait, what?" I choked out.

"I know you have some feelings for him. You kept talking about him yesterday before you went shopping with Elizabeth," She laughed. "And I want to meet him tonight. So bring him over, okay?"

"It's not like I have a choice," I sighed. "If I say no, you'll come over here and invite him yourself, won't you?"

"Of course I would. Now get back to work, sweetie."

Before I was able to return inside, my brother and Neal came out. I couldn't help but stare at Neal. He was just too prefect, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I bit my lip. I shouldn't be having feeling for Neal. He's already in love with Kate, and he'll do anything for her. I'm just plain Olivia, nothing special about me. I know that I shouldn't chase after Neal, but I just can't stop my heart from constantly skipping beats whenever I just think of him.

"We're done here, so are you ready to get some ice cream, Libs?" Neal asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me and my kids for dinner tonight!" I blurted. After my brain registered what I had just said, I covered my mouth with both hands. Peter quickly turned to stare at me.

"So you're inviting a criminal inside your home and to meet your kids and you don't bother to ask your own brother," Peter remarked.

"I would invite you, but I thought that you might want to spend your dinner with your wife," I commented. "I mean, haven't you grown tired of being with me all day almost every day?"

"You're right, Libby. I want to spend time with my wife. I should head home now," Peter said. "Neal, you can go to Olivia's house, but I expect a call every hour. If you do not call then I will interpret it as you running away. You got it?"

Neal nodded. Peter then left into his black car and headed home. "So, Libby, lead the way." With hands in his pants pocket, Neal followed me and I walked down the busy street.

We were both in a comfortable silence as we walked. That's another thing that I liked about Neal; we didn't always have to fill our time together with words. We enjoy just being in each other's presences. I slightly smiled to myself and I dreamed of the day when Neal would forget about Kate and be with me.

"Did your husband died?" Neal asked. The wind whipped around me. I shivered, rubbing my arms. I felt a soft and supple clothe placed over my shoulders. I turned to look; it was Neal's black jacket.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Suddenly, I felt Neal place his arm around me, forcing my head onto his chest.

"I'm just keeping you warm," Neal smiled his beautiful smile. His blue eyes sparkled like blueberries, oh how I love blueberries! I smiled back, heart skipping a beat again.

"I was never married," I responded back to his question. "My kids aren't exactly my kids. I had a best friend. I've known her sine we were ten. She thought she was in love with a man, Henry. She had two kids with him. Henry cheated on my friend so they separated, and not long afterwards they divorced.

"My friend had full custody of the two kids. After dealing with Henry and the divorce, we were all happy. We were until she was killed, well more like murdered."

Neal interrupted me. "Wait, she was murdered?"

I nodded. "Sadly, she was murdered, however, the police never found the killer. Well after her death, I was named the guardian of her kids, so they live with me now as well as their grandmother. What about you? Are you single?"

Neal gives me a quick squeeze, as if to reassure me, and afterwards laughs. His beautiful laugh reminds me of the gentle and smoothing beatings of waves in oceans. "It's complicated."

We stopped at the corner, waiting for the crosswalk light to turn. The sun slowly lowered behind the tall New York buildings causing the sky to shine purples, reds, and yellows. The crosswalk light changed and we crossed the street. "I know about Kate. Peter told me about her," I announced, turning to face him. "I know you're looking for her, so if you need help, then just let me know." I gave him a sad smile.

That was the last that we spoke on the way to my house. The silence wasn't completely awkward but it wasn't completely comfortable either. We stopped in front of a white, two story house with two big windows. A tall tree in the front yard had a tire swing swinging back and forth from the swaying wind. "Well, this is my home."

"It suits you, Libs." We walked to the door and I pulled out the house keys out of my purse. I put my key in the hole, turned, took out the key, and then opened the door.

To our right was the living room with two gray couches, a small table in between the table, and a huge TV placed by the white wall. In front of us was the dining room, with a square black table and four chairs. Hanging on the wall by the table was a Vincent Van Gogh painting: Starry Night. On the left of the table was a brown piano. On the left of the dining room was the small kitchen. To our left was a small closet.

"Hello! Aidan, Arianna, Savannah?" I shouted out.

"Aunty, aunty!" Arianna and Aidan came running out from down the hall on our left side. They both jumped on me.

"Hey, kiddos, how was your day?" I gave them each a kiss on the check.

"It was great, Aunty Libby! I jumped roped with Clarissa today!" Arianna jumped up and down. Neal and I laughed.

"Arianna, Aidan, this is my friend, Neal. Say hello."

"Hello, Neal!" The kids shouted with their charming smiles. Neal and I laughed again.

"They're cute," he said as I led him to the dining room. "Vincent Van Gogh?"

"I enjoy his art. I really love this one though." I placed my purse and jacket onto the piano. "When I was little, I went through some hard times and my teacher showed me this painting. She said 'Vincent Van Gogh was in a dark place when he painted this, but he painted the stars to remind himself and others that no matter how dark the time seems to be, there will be stars to guide the way into the light,' and so this painting always gives me strength."

Savannah, dressed in jeans and her favorite blue and white striped shirt, walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her light brown hair was put up into a messy bun. Her black glasses lay on top of her hair. She also had on her 'S' necklace with diamond ear rings. Savannah walked up to Neal and took out her hand. "Hello, my name is Savannah. You must be Neal. It's nice to have a face to the name," she said as they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you as well Savannah. Your house and taste in jewelry is quite exquisite." Neal smiled his million dollar smile.

"My, Olivia was right; you are as handsome as you are charming," She laughed. "Thank you."

I turned away, blushing. Why does she have to embarrass me? Couldn't she just have said thank you?

Neal reached out around me and gave me a half hug. "So you think I'm handsome and charming, Libs?" He chuckled.

I couldn't face him. I didn't want him to see my face red. I didn't want him to know how I felt about him. I know that if he found out then he'll tell me 'I'm sorry but I love Kate", and hearing those words from him would just hurt too much. I don't trust people. I don't allow people in besides family, and Neal is quickly breaking down my wall, and he doesn't even know. He doesn't know how much just meeting him as affected me, and we have only known each other for two days.

"Olivia, I'm sorry but I already made the food so just take a seat and I'll serve everybody food," Savannah confessed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to serve the food? I mean you must be tired from cooking and cleaning all day."

She raised her eyebrow. "Don't worry about me, Sweetie. I'm fine." She turns to Neal. "Neal, please be a gentleman and have her seated for me."

Neal placed his hand on the curve of my back and softly pushes me to a chair. "Of course, anything for you, Savannah." He pulled my chair out for me as Savannah leaves to the kitchen. "Libby, please sit," Neal lightly whispered next to my ear. I could feel his breath down my neck; it brought chills down my spine.

I sat down with Aidan and Arianna sitting on my right side. "Thank you, Neal," I whispered back. Neal saunter into the kitchen. I'm guessing he went in there to help Savannah. What a great guy, Neal is.

All five of us shared stories while we ate. Every few seconds we found ourselves laughing and smiling and just enjoying ourselves. It was one of the best dinners I've ever had. We were like a small family spending time together after the day apart. The dinner ended with a phone call.

"Excuse me," Neal said as he left to the kitchen to answer his phone.

"Olivia, I really like him. I think he's prefect for you," Savannah said once Neal was out of ear shot and the kids went upstairs to get ready for bed.

I grinned. "Thanks, I really like him too." I took a bite of chicken. Neal appears in the room.

"Sorry, but Peter called. He wants us to meet him at the office."

"He wants you two to go out this late? Is the case that important?" Savannah implored.

"Peter has been trying to catch him for a while. If we don't catch the Dutchman then Neal goes back to jail. Also a man was killed, so this is an important case," I answered. Her face twisted with concern.

"Please, Olivia, I'm begging you to please be careful. I know that you can be an air head sometimes," Savannah pleaded as Neal snicker.

"I'll be careful. I promise."

She alters to Neal. "Please, Neal, take care of my little girl. With my daughter dead, my heart would break if anybody else I cared about died. Please, Neal, make sure nothing happens to her, I beg of you." Tears silently falls down her face. I bite my lip. I hated seeing her cry. I brushed my hand through my light brown locks as I took a breath.

"Libby means a lot to me too. I won't let anything happen to her. I promise," Neal declared. His face was so serious, that I was shocked. He cared for my safety. I gulped and did something that I normally would never do. I grabbed his hand tightly. They both turned to me.

"I'll be fine. If anything does happen then Pete would be there, and now so will Neal." I squeezed his hand. "Alright, sorry, Savannah, but we have to go. Thank you for dinner. Don't wait up please. I'll see you later."

Neal waved with the hand I wasn't holding. "Thank you for having me. The dinner was delicious. Next time allow me to cook for you." He then whispers something to Savannah that I didn't catch. She nodded. "Good night."

Neal and I walked out the door hand in hand.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in the conference room late at night. I sat in my chair, constantly spinning as Peter, Neal, and I were joined by two agents.<p>

Whip-smart and dedicated, Diana Barrigan is one of the few people in the bureau whom Peter Burke trusts implicitly. She is the daughter of a diplomat. She has tan skin and short, black hair and brown eyes.

One of the FBI White Collar Crimes Unit's most resourceful and dedicated agents, Clinton Jones is Peter Burke's point man when a lead needs to be run down or an investigation requires backup. Jones was a Lieutenant in the Navy. He then left the Navy to attend Harvard Law School. Jones joined the FBI eight years earlier. After joining the FBI, he quickly became interested in the white crimes division. When he heard Peter was formulating a white collar task force, Jones requested to be on it. Jones has been with the FBI approximately 7 years and put the Dutchman on Peter's radar. He's an African-American agent with dark brown eyes.

"So we know that he took two trips," Peter said, pacing around the room. "First trip was to take a picture of it. The second trip in to steal the original and replaces it with this copy." He slams his hand on forge Spanish bond. "Can we confirm that?"

"With the time of the ink identification puts the age to be about six days, which corresponds with his visits," confirmed Jones.

Peter nods. "Good. So the question is: why go through the trouble of making a really nice forge on the right kind of paper just to stick it back to the archives?"

Neal asks as he plays with the rubber band ball, "Is the bond still worth something?"

"It doesn't expire," I read off the paper in front of me. "How much is it?"

"248 thousand dollars," Neal answers.

"And he has hundreds of sheets. What's the calculation, oh wise one?" I inquired.

"150 million," he replied, "Give or take."

I spun in my chair. "But it still doesn't tell us why he has the real bond and give the archives the forgery," Peter questioned.

I spun again. "Yes it does," I announced. "He has tons of paper to make more of the Spanish bonds. So he'll make more Spanish bonds, which means more money."

"And they'll have to compare them to the original, which has already been switched with his own copy," Neal added.

"So, of course, they'll match," Peter also added, clapping his hands in victory. Neal leaned back in chair and started throwing the rubber band ball back and forth with me. "Oh, this is good. Really good." I threw the ball a little too high and Peter caught it and took it away from us. "Let's think about this."

Peter's phone rang and Diana reached out across the table to obtain his phone. Why doesn't Peter answer his own phone? I spun again.

"Peter, it's Elizabeth," Diana tells Peter. He quickly sighs and gestures everybody out.

I follow everybody out and Neal and I continued to play catch with the rubber band ball. As Peter gets off, he comes out and tells everybody that we are officially done for the day.

"Alright, I'm going home," I said putting on my white peacock jacket over my jeans and a black and white poke-a-dotted shirt. I placed my arms around his neck, and he places his arms around my waist to form a hug. We tucked our heads into each other's necks. Neal smelt like lilacs blooming with a hint of honey. He smelt amazing. Having his arms around me made me want to sing and dance. Having his arms around me made me feel safe and complete. It felt like we were puzzle pieces finally finding our missing piece. "Bye, Neal." We still lingered in each other's arms. "Thank you for a great night."

"We should do it again sometime," he whispers back. I nodded and let go of Neal. I stepped away, waved to everybody, and headed home.

* * *

><p>I opened my door and shuffled to my room. As soon as I saw my bed I jump onto the bed and swiftly fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I awoke from somebody gently shoving me. "Olivia, time to wake up. Neal called and he and Peter want you to meet them at a Catholic Church downtown. And I already made you a breakfast burrito to go. So get up, get change, and go," I heard Savannah's kind voice.<p>

I slept for another five minutes then got change into grey slacks and a plain maroon long sleeve shirt with grey embroidered sleeves. I quickly brushed my light brown hair and put it up in a pony-tail. I left to the kitchen, grabbed my burrito, shouted my good-byes, and left to a Catholic Church.

"This is it?" Peter asked. I yawned as Neal nodded. This church is too fancy. It was really big with rows and rows of benches. The church also had many painting.

A bald priest approached us. "You can't be here. We're closed."

"Sorry, father," Peter apologized and turned to leave before Neal stopped him.

"Just let us have a moment," said Neal. Peter and I walked away from Neal and the priest. I continued yawning, too tired to care or think at the moment. Neal came back and we walked towards a painting of who I'm guessing is Mary, Jesus, and Mary's husband. I took a seat at a bench as Peter and Neal continued whatever we were here to do. We were soon joined by an artist, I'm guessing. I yawned. "Let's go, Libs."

I obediently got up and follow them out the door, yawing.

A while later at the FBI headquarters, I walked into Peter's office with a cookie and cream ice cream with sour warms in a cup. "I'm so bored, Pete."

Neal soon joins us. They discuss what El likes and what the bottle symbolizes to Neal and Kate as I happily ate my ice cream.

Diana comes in and tells us that Hagen has booked a flight out of the country in one week.

After a hard day of working, I was about to head home when Neal stopped me. "Hey, Libby, last night I had dinner at your place so now we should go to my place and I'll cook you dinner," he proposes. I grinned and nodded.

During the walk to his house we talked about our favorite things, like our favorite colors, food, flowers, sports, hobbies, and etc. Upon entering his room, Neal slides his hat across the piano.

"You're late," a man sitting on the piano bench said. He grabbed the hat and put in on his head. He is about 5' 8". He has blue eyes and brown hair (what's left of it). He also has brown glasses.

"Hey, give me a break. I'm a working man now," replied Neal.

"Is this a suit?" the man complained. "Man, Neal, you can fly close to the sun but don't drag me along."

Neal laughs. "Mozzie, she's not exactly a suit. She's a psychologist working for the FBI but she's not a FBI agent."

"Neal, now the doctor suit knows my name."

Neal and I laughed again. "I'm Olivia and you don't have to be scared of me. I can't arrest anybody. I mostly talk to the victims and suspects while Peter does the arresting part."

"So?" Neal asked Mozzie.

"You want me to tell you with the doctor suit in the room?" Mozzie gasped.

He nodded. "Yeah, I trust her." I smiled.

"Alright, whatever you say," Mozzie commented. "Apparently when a tree falls in the forest it does make a sound." He pulls out a picture and slides it to Neal. It's Kate with a man's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to lose her again, Moz."

"Lose her?" Mozzie looked confused. "I just found her.

"So did he…so did he," Neal trailed off.

Mozzie soon left and Neal cooked steak with rice and vegetables for dinner. Neal is an amazing cook; everything he cooked made my taste buds dance with every bite. I also had a great time. I asked him about his criminal past and all the cons he pulled off. After that we both shared more about each other, like our fears, hopes, and dreams. It was getting late so I went home.

* * *

><p>The next day Neal, again, invited me over to hang out. We played chess and of course, I lost. We then lay down on his bed and talked and talked for hours. Spending time with Neal has caused me to lose some sleep, therefore, I fell asleep listening to my favorite voice in the world.<p>

"Please get up, Libby." I got up from the bed. Neal grabbed my arm, gently pulling me somewhere.

"Aren't you tired, Neal?" I mumbled as he put me in the car.

"Yeah, I am, but we need to do this." I lay my head on the window and watched objects passed by. We then arrived at a warehouse. The two of got out of the car and Neal began taking pictures of the warehouse. Three big men ran towards us. That's what woke me up.

"Take them in," one of the big scary men said. A man grabbed my arms behind my back and pushed me to follow Neal, who is in the same situation as  
>I am. They roughly pushed us into the warehouse, where I saw more of the Spanish Snow White books. We were let go inside of an office with glass walls.<p>

The same man from the church came in the warehouse. "What is going on in here?" Neal quickly locked the door. "Why did you bring them inside?" The man, Hagen, shouted. They continued to threaten us to open the door.

I was leaning against the maple desk that was in the middle of the office. Neal headed behind the desk and hopped into the comfy chair. "This is nice," he said. "You shouldn't have signed your bonds. I'm no stranger to it, so I understand the impulse."

"I'm going to kill the both of you," was Hagen's responds. "I hope whatever they're giving you two was worth it."

I could hear the police sirens, letting me know that my brother was coming. Neal pulled up his left pants leg showing the crowd his tracking anklet. So that's what he's doing. Because Neal's in here, Peter can come in without a warrant and arrest Hagen. I smiled at him. "Good job, Neal."

"You are a particular kind of bastard!" Hagen shouted, realizing Neal's plan. He and his group tried to run outside and escape the handcuffs but FBI has already surrounded the building. I laughed at the attempt. My laughter increased when I saw Peter and his men enter the warehouse.

I turned to Neal as he opened Hagen's safe. "How did you come up with this?"

Neal turned to look at me with a proud smile on his beautiful face. His bright blue eyes sparkled with joy. "When you fell asleep, my Snow White, I read a law book that Peter gave me, and this happened."

I chuckled at the nickname. "That's cute."

Neal smoked a cigar as Peter and I hopped on the desk next to him. Neal and Peter talked while I enjoyed the arrest of Hagen. With Neal here, my dull job became more exciting. I smiled to myself as us three amigos left to catch up on our lost sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Enchanted

**Chapter Three**

**Hey there! I wanted to say thanks to everybody who added my story to their favorite/alert list. Also thanks for the reviews. This is just a filler chapter since I couldn't start writing the next chapter of the story. This is after the 1st episode but before the 2nd episode when Peter was on his vacation with his wife. I'll update at least once a week but I'll try for twice a week. Thank you and enjoy the story!**

"If Neal even thinks about running, I swear I will catch him and make sure he's in jail for life!" Peter threated as I quietly laughed. I hurried to put on my black boots as I fixed my dress.

"He's not going to, Peter," I said, hearing a knock on the door. "You and I both know that he won't do it. Thank you and sorry, but I have to go. Have fun with El! I love you both! Night." I quickly hung up the phone. I was wearing a red, short strapless sweetheart A-line dress with an embellished empire waistband. I then did some last minute touches. I redid my lip-gloss, put on red earrings, grabbed my purse and almost tripped down the stairs from hurrying.

"Olivia, your date is here!" Savannah bellowed. I slightly blushed as I reached Neal. Wearing my favorite light blue shirt and black pants, Neal stood in front of me, smiling his one million dollar smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"He's not my date, Savannah!" I shouted. "We're just going out to have some fun."

I could hear her malicious laugher from the other room. I groaned to myself. Savannah's acting like a mother on her daughter's first date, oh man, she's so embarrassing! I ran my fingers through my hair. She enters the room with a vase of purple gloxinias. "Aren't these beautiful?" Savannah squealed. "Neal got them for you!"

"You bought these for me?" I asked Neal. Savannah handed me the vase.

"Yes, I did. The flowers reminded me of you." I smelt the flower. Gloxinias smelt amazing; they smell like mint.

"Really? How did gloxinias remind you of me?"

"Well, it was the beauty," a smile grew on my face. "Even though the flower can't compare to your beauty, I thought it was as close as anything could be compare to you." I giggled, blushing.

"Thank you, Neal," I mumbled happily but embarrassed because Savannah was there to witness the moment. "Um, we should get going. Bye, Savannah. Call me if anything happens please."

I skipped to the kitchen with the vase of flowers in hand. I put the vase onto the center of the table. I sighed. I can't believe Neal did that. I ran my fingers through my locks as I laughed to myself.

* * *

><p>Neal and I walked in a bar called Pulse Karaoke. Everything was white: the couches, the walls, the tables, and the doors. To the right was the bar with many drunken people looking for a good time. All the way on the other side of the room were the stage and two flat screen TVs. The stage and the TVs were meant for the karaoke. Along the walls were couches and tables.<p>

We took a sit at the bar. Neal and I both ordered a glass of red wine.

"So are you going to sing something?" Neal inquired.

"Ha-ha, like I'm going do that." I took a sip of my wine. "Why don't you go up and sing?"

He chuckled. "I don't sing." He finished his wine.

"I don't either." I'm too scared to sing. I'm not great with standing in front of people and talking, that's why Peter is the talker in the family.

"Libby, you know I can make you sing, so you might as well just go and sing," Neal said confidently.

"No you can't. I'll bet you fifty bucks that you can't make me sing." I took out fifty dollars from my purse. Neal did as well. I finished my wine and ordered another glass.

"Deal."

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Pulse Karaoke!" A tall man on the stage said into a microphone. "For the first song we have Miss Olivia Burke! Come on up Olivia!" My mouth opened from surprised. Did they call my name? It's New York, there's probably another Olivia Burke. I laughed to myself. I don't know how, but the man noticed me and jumped off the stage, heading my way. I gulped. This is not happening. The man grabbed my hand and dragged me to the stage. I whimpered the whole way there.

The man handed me a microphone and went to the stereo. I'm definitely telling Peter to lock Neal up and throw away the key.

The song started off in a nice, slow beat. 5...4...3...2...1. Here I go.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old, tired place lonely place  
>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy<br>Vanished when I saw your face_

I turned to Neal. This song reminded me of us. I wasn't depressed, but I wasn't happy either. Lauren was my best and only friend and when she died, I died a little too. I was forcing laughter and faking smiles ever since. Of course, nobody noticed the change, not even my own brother. However, once Neal crept into my life, everything changed. I was the scared, little girl who wouldn't let anybody in, and here I am, letting Neal break down my walls.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you  
>Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette<br>Starts to make its way to me  
>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks<br>Like passing notes in secrecy_

Once Neal and I met, we were almost inseparable. We were almost always together, working or just relaxing in our homes. With him was the best time I've had in a long time.

_And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<br>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

Neal is my star at night, sparkling for me always.

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<br>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<br>It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

I know Neal loves Kate, but Neal and I have something too. We have a connection. Is it wrong of me to wish that Neal will stop chasing after Kate and come after me? Like the song says, I wish he was at my door, confessing his feelings for me. But I know that it'll never happen. Neal has Kate, and he would never give up on her.

_This is me praying that  
>This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends<br>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

I just want him to know how I feel about him. I want him to reciprocate my feelings. I just want my chance with him. Is that so bad?

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

A few tears escaped and slides down my cheeks. Neal will never be mine; I just have to accept that fact and move on. I sang the last few lyrics as the crowd cheered. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I then slowly shuffled to Neal, still in a daze.

"Hey, you were amazing. Do you wanna go back to my place and watch a movie?" Neal asked as I arrived.

I nodded, not knowing what to say. Neal threw his arm over my shoulders, again forcing my head on his chest.

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you, I thought as we walked to June's.


	4. Chapter 4 Threads part 1

**Chapter Four**

"I hate this," Peter declares as Neal and I walked beside him. "Every year, every year, is like this. It's impossible to catch a cab. Ah, here's one."

A cab approaches us. Neal smoothly opened the door to the really pretty fashion models. Peter huffs, finally realizing Neal's intentions. I chuckled as Neal and Peter fought. Of course they would have to have an argument over something so trivial.

"It's fashion week, Peter," Neal patted his shoulder. I laughed again as Neal gave the cab away to another set of pretty models.

Peter looks down at his wrist, checking for the time. "We're supposed to be there, interviewing the witness right now," Peter stated.

"He's right, Neal, so please do not give the next cab away." I smiled at Neal, finding the situation comical.

"Of course, Libby, anything for you," Neal said, giving me a charming smile. Neal quickly hailed a cab and the three of us squeezed into it, and left for work.

* * *

><p>I dropped my black purse onto my desk, and then took off my black jacket. My right hand went to play with the bracelet on my left wrist, but there was no bracelet. I swiftly dropped to my knees, desperately searching for my bracelet.<p>

I was wearing it when I came in here, right? Maybe it just fell. Oh God, I can't lose this. I got back on my feet and searched in my jacket pockets just as Neal came in.

"Hey, Peter and I are waiting for you to interview the witness."

I switched to looking in my purse. "I'm sorry. It's just…I just lost something that means a lot to me," I whispered, looking at the floor.

Neal walked up and tilted my chin up, so I could look at him. "What did you lose?" He said, kindly. I smiled. He's just so sweet. I brushed my hair away from my face.

"I always wear a silver bracelet," I started. "I always wear it, so I was wearing it on the way here. But I can't find it."

Neal quietly searches on my maple desk. He ruffled through all the papers. He opened all the drawers. With no luck, he dropped onto his knees and began patting the floor.

A tear falls on my face, from both happiness and sadness. Neal is just too prefect. I just wish that he'll want me as well, but like always, it's never going to happen. Someone so amazing in every way would never want to be with me.

"Is this what you were looking for?" He asked, dangling a plain sliver bracelet with half a heart as a charm. Inside the heart it says 'Be Fri'.

My eyes widen at finally finding it. I then jumped Neal into a fierce hug. "Thank you! Thank you so, so much!" I slightly shouted. "This bracelet means everything to me! I thought I lost it, but you found it! Thank you!" Neal's laughter rings in my ears. We let go of each other, and Neal had the audacity to ruffle my hair. "Hey, you ruined my hair." He laughed again.

"So, why does this mean so much to you?" He asked, putting the bracelet back onto my wrist.

"She gave it to me." I stated as tension filled the air.

"You must have cared deeply for her if you're still wearing this."

"I did." I got up and handed my hand to Neal. He reached out and grabbed my hand. I helped him up, but he didn't let of my hand. "I still do." He gave my hand a squeeze. I don't know what gave over me, but I stood on my tippy-toes and I gently brushed my lips onto his cheek. "Again, thank you." I whispered by his ear and walked out the door.

I sat next to a sad model named Tara with my arm around her shoulder. She has brown, curly hair, dark skin, and dark brown eyes.

"You sure he called himself Ghovat?" Peter asked.

"Yes," She answered with no hesitation.

"Okay, Tara. Now please tell us what happened," I said.

"I was at a party. Many models were invited. It happened as I was leaving, when I went for my coat. I was in the back room when two men came in, arguing. They didn't see me because I made sure to keep out of sight in the closet. They started shouting at each other. Then everything became quiet. The man who called himself Ghovat, I heard him leaving. When I walked out, that's when I saw the other man." Neal opened the files, revealing pictures of the victim.

"He was already dead," She finished.

"Good job, Tara. You did really well," I said, continually rubbing her arm. "Agent Burke won't let anything happen to you, so he's going to have agents with you. If you have any questions, concerns, or you just want to talk, give me a call." I reached into my purse, and handed her my card. Peter also slides his card to her as well. "If you hear his voice, do you think you can identify him?"

"I will never forget his voice."

* * *

><p>I sat at my office, doing boring paperwork. Paperwork is the worst part of my job. I love helping people and help solving cases, but the paperwork, I despised them with a great passion.<p>

"Hey, Libs, you're great with people right?" Peter inquired, entering my office.

"It's part of my job to be. Why?"

"I need you to help me convince Hughes to throw a party so Guvstar would show up."

"That might actually work," I said standing up. "Was this Neal's idea?"

"Why would you think this was Neal's idea?"

"Because, you my brother," I poked him on his nose. "would never throw a party."

"Is there a plan in here somewhere," Hughes starts to leave the room. "If so, call me."

I hurried past Neal and Peter, trying to reach Hughes before he left. "Boss, Neal knows what Ghovat's thinking. They've the same life. He's convinced that he'll show up, and I think so too. So we should trust him on this."

Hughes turned to Neal and my brother. With his fingers, he beckons for Neal and Peter to come. "I'll authorize 5 gram for this party."

"15 would be better," Neal responded.

I elbowed him in the ribs. "We'll make 5 work."

"Yes, and we'll get Elizabeth to help us."

"My wife?" My brother questioned.

"She's an event planner, best in the business, and she'll work within the price." Hughes nodded, and then left. As soon as Hughes was gone, Neal smiled and slightly shoved Peter.

"No don't hit me," Peter snarled while I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>While Neal, my brother, and El were planning the party, I was at the park watching Aidan and Arianna play. Aidan was climbing the monkey bars while Arianna was on the swings. I watched them play for another hour before I received a text from Neal. It said to meet him and the others at the address he had given me. "Aidan, Arianna, it's time to go home!" I bellowed. They ran up to me, complaining about why they had to go home too fast.<p>

I dropped them off at the house with Savannah and then went to the address given by Neal. "Whoa," I mumbled. "This place is great!" I was on a roof top with a beautiful view of the city and lots of hedges.

El swayed towards me wearing a dark purple dress. "Isn't it?" She laughed. "Peter found it."

I snorted. "I doubt he did."

"Nope my honey found this place." She said. "Sorry, Libby, but I have to go and set up everything. Have fun and wear that dress that we bought three weeks ago. Do you remember which one it was? It was the one we bought right before you meet Neal." I nodded before she walked away.

I walked around, trying to find Neal. I spotted him laughing and smiling with a model. I took a deep breath before walking to the bathroom. I grabbed a paper towel, lightly wet it, and washed my face with it. He's never going to like me. I should just move on. Yes, tonight I'll forget about him, and I'll find another guy. Yes, I'll do that. I will get over him.

This time I returned to the party wearing a red dress with a thin layer of black over the red, and jewels under my breast. I was also wearing my black ballet flats. I wore light makeup, just blush, lip gloss, and eye shadow. I left my light brown hair loose on my shoulders with a red flower pin pinning back my hair by my right ear.

A man, who appears be in his early 40s, approached me. "Why are you by yourself?" The man asked. "You're so beautiful, I was sure that I would have to wait in a line to speak with you."

I giggled. "Thank you. That was really sweet."

"What is your name, beautiful?"

I giggled again. "Olivia."

"That name is fit for a princess. Olivia. I love it! My name is Zidel."

We talked about an hour before Zidel said that he had to go. I handed him my phone and he gave me his. I programmed my number in his phone as he did the same with my phone.

"Good-bye, princess." He kissed my cheek and then left. I smiled. As I turned around, I saw FBI tackling a man. I was too much on cloud nine to work any longer that night, so I went home and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I walked confidently into the FBI headquarters, smiling. "Libby, what are you so happy about?" Neal asked once he saw me.<p>

"Can't I just be happy?" I responded. He raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I meet a guy last night." Before he could say anything else I said, "That's all I'm going to say about it. Bye, Neal."

After two hours of tedious paperwork, I left work early so I could take the kids to their doctor appointments. It was when the kids and I were waiting for the doctor was when I received the text.

_Hey, Princess. Meet me in two hours at the Grand Bay Hotel _

I smiled while the doctor read our names. Aidan and Arianna are fine, today was just a regular checkup.

* * *

><p>Two hours later I arrived at the Grand Bay Hotel wearing jeans and a nice blue shirt. I didn't know where to go exactly so I just waited in the lobby.<p>

"Ah, there you are, princess," Zidel said. "Come with me." We hooked arms and walked into the elevator. In the elevator we had a nice conversation. Once we reached our floor a man walked towards us. Zidel and the man shouted back and forth in another language. Zidel then extended his hand to the curtain, and placed the curtain around the other man's neck. I slowly backed away to the wall. I jumped in fright when I heard him fall.

Think! What can I do? What can I do? I started to play with my bracelet. What if…am I willing to do that? I took off my bracelet and let it fall onto the floor before a sharp pain came at the back of my head, and all that I could see was black.

* * *

><p>Neal Caffrey paced around the crime scene, looking for any clues. "No, maybe he was trying to shut him up," Neal answered Agent Cruz's question.<p>

"We still don't know if he was here," she said.

Peter entered the room. "No, our ghost was here." Peter then confirmed the ghost's signature with the victim.

"How did he get out?" Agent Cruz asked, crossing her arms.

"Boss, I found a service elevator down the hall," Agent Jones announced walking into the room.

After Peter and Neal discovered the true purpose of the dress they found, Neal continued to pace around. A silver sparkle caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up. It was the exacted same bracelet as the one he knew that his best friend Olivia has. His eyes widen in realization. The man she met at the party was Ghovat.

"Peter, I think we have a problem," Neal announced. He let out a breathe before continuing. "Peter, he has your sister."


	5. Chapter 5 Threads part 2

**I'm so sorry that this is so short! I wanted to write and publish it today but my netflix isn't working right now so I can't watch white collar. And if I can't watch white collar then I can't write. I'm so sorry. Once netflix starts working again or if I find another way to watch white collar then I'll write super long chapters and publish them quickly after editing a bit. I hope you enjoy the chapter even though it's so short. Sorry again.**

**Chapter five**

Peter Burke and Neal Caffrey sat at Peter's office with their hands on the faces. They were very distressed with the situation. They're thoughts were filled with concern. They couldn't stop thinking of the possibility of finding Olivia, someone who they were deeply fond of, dead or of not finding her at all.

"Peter, what are we going to do? We can't just sit here," the worry and fear could be heard in Neal's shaky voice with little to no effort.

Peter looked to face his consultant. He saw no more joy in his eyes, what he saw worried him even more. Neal's face slackened; his brow furrowed. His hands in his chocolate colored hair. Peter knew that Neal was worried, but he didn't know to what extent. The only time he's seen knew this stress was when he found Kate in San Diego. "We're not just going to sit here," Peter starts. "We are going to find her alive." He stands up, crosses his arms, and then paces around the room. "We know he wants the dress." His hand raised under his chin.

"So we'll have to pull a con to find Libby, keep the dress, and arrest Ghovat," Neal said, his voice less shaky then before.

Peter smiled at Neal, feeling a bit better that his consultant was calming down. Peter then noticed a silver chain around Neal's neck. "What are wearing around your neck?"

Neal pulled the chain out from under his wrinkled shirt. It was a plain silver chain with half a heart with the letters 'Be Fri', dangling off the clean chain.

"That's Libby's," Peter gasped, eyes slightly widening. "Her friend gave it to her about fourteen years ago. Her friend has the other heart that completes it. 'Best Friends' the heart together says. She always has that with her. Why are you wearing it?"

"Because it means a lot to her. I don't trust anybody else to hold it for her but me."

* * *

><p>For almost a whole day I sat alone in small, empty room. There was only a bed to my right and a chair beside it. I didn't dare sit on the bed or on the chair; I didn't want to give the impression that I was comfortable. The whole time year, I just sat in the corner.<p>

A man in his late thirties entered the room with a dirty tray filled with probably disgusting food. He tossed the tray on the chair and gave me a sick, twisted smile. "Ghovat was right," he licked his thin lips. "You sure are beautiful." He stepped towards me, grabbed my waist, pulled me to him, and pressed his lips on mine.

I bit his lip and quickly pushed him off of me. "You bitch!" He raised his hand as if he was going to slap me. I closed my eyes, my body shaking with fear. A loud boom was heard. I opened my eyes. I saw Ghovat by the door with his gun out. The man in front of me was on the ground, possibly dead. Oh, man. What did I get myself into?

"Well, it seems like you got yourself into a mess," Ghovat said calmly. He acted as if he didn't just kill a man. "I had a nice chat with your brother earlier. He sure does miss you."

"He will find me and he will make you pay for what you did! You'll regret kidnapping me!" I felt like attacking him, but he had a gun and I knew for sure that he wouldn't hesitant to shoot.

Ghovat smirked. "Oh, princess, he won't find you. He may give me back my dress, but you are not going to make it out alive," He whispered in my ear before leaving.

I stomped to the chair. I was so angry. Ghovat can't just threaten me like that! I grabbed the chair and slammed it into the walls. I slide down the wall, tears staining my face. I brought my face into my hands and cried. Peter, Neal, please help me.


	6. Chapter 6 Threads part 3

**Chapter Six**

I sat in the corner, waiting for Neal and Peter to save me. It's been two days since I've been here. Maybe they won't come for me. I slapped myself. I shouldn't be thinking like this! Peter and Neal will come for me! They will!

Ghovart rushed into the room, grabbed my arm, and dragged me into a white van. Inside the van were Tara and a tall, white man. Ghovart entered the passage seat as the car moves.

"Put this on," The man said, throwing a heavy vest at me. The vest was grey with big black objects everywhere. Are these bombs?

"Sorry, but I'm not wearing that!" I declared, daring him to challenge me.

The man pulls out a small, black gun and places it onto Tara's temple. Her eyes widen from fear. "If you don't put this on, then I will shoot her." I pulled the vest on before spiting into the man's face. I smirked at him. "You Bitch!"

* * *

><p>With hands on both mine and Tara's wrist, Ghovart approached Peter. I scanned the area, hoping to find more agents among us. However, I didn't see any. Great, Peter came by himself. Now he might get hurt too.<p>

"Get the dress," Ghovart's annoying voice demanded. What did I even see in him? Maybe I just wanted the next man that gave me attention so I can try to make Neal jealous. Stupid me. Once Neal popped into my life, I've started acting irresponsible and stupid. "If you'll notice, Agent Burke, I added a little fashion accessory of my own to our friends. I dial a number here," He shakes his phone. "and they go boom. Give her the dress and have her toss it here so the lovely princess may return too." I gladly walked to my brother as Tara gave him the dress. "Now don't try anything. I have 5 bars and long distance. I can be far away and still cause you both a lot of pain." He hurriedly walked away.

"Hey. We're jamming his call. Get the vest and belt off of them!" Neal shouted, running past us. "Do it! Do it!"

I rapidly took off the vest while Peter helped Tara take off the belt. Peter then threw the bombs as far away as he could, shouting everybody to get down. He got on top of both of us, trying to protect us from the bombs.

"Wow. You're actually doing the whole hero thing," I heard Neal's voice said causally. Peter got off of us and he replied.

"Yeah. They're gonna write songs about this."

"Neal!" I shouted with glee before throwing myself into his arms. He automatically positioned his arms around my waist. "I was so scared," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Libby. I shouldn't have let this happened to you." He hugged me tighter, as if reassurance that I was in his arms. "I promise I'll protect you, Olivia." He kissed my hair.

I felt completely safe in Neal's arms. It's like he's the straw to my berry. Neal just completes my life. Without him with me I feel empty. I just hope he feels the same way.

"Hey, let's head over to June's. I'll make you some hot coco and we'll just sit and watch a movie or something," Neal's smoothing voice sent chills down my spine. I nodded as we walked to June's.

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch at Neal's place, sipping hot coco and reading my favorite book <em>Frankenstein. <em>Neal and Mozzie were busy watching the video of the last time Neal has seen Kate.


	7. Chapter 7 The Book Of Hours

**Hey there! Again sorry for late updates! Hmm so I have like so many story ideas for different shows and movies that I want to write but I can't write it all. So I was thinking what if I wrote a story with someone so I didn't have to just focus on one story at a time. So along with this story I was thinking of writing a fanfic for the shows **_Merlin _**and **_The Mentalist. _**If anybody wants to co-write a story from either show or just any show, movie, anime, book, etc. then I'll be up to it. Thanks! Now enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

"No, no. Sweetie, go and sit in bed right now," Savannah points to my room. "Peter and the doctor said that after what happened you need time to rest, relax, and recuperate. Remember the doctor said the three r's."

"But I'm feeling better already. I think I should go to work."

Savannah turns to frown at me. "If you don't go and lay in bed right now missy, then I will have Peter come and handcuff you to the bed!"

Wow. She has officially gone insane. "Fine," I muttered and then got into bed. I turned on the TV, but with nothing to watch I decided to text Neal.

_Hey, Neal! How's the case so far? I wish I could be with you and Peter helping but somebody won't let me out of bed._

_The case is going alright. We were having a witness identify the man with the book until the man with the book was found dead. She's doing what's best for you. Please don't fight her. I'll be there after work to entertain you._

_ If you need help let me know. Fine, I won't. It's only because you said please. _

_ Hey, Libs. I think we might need some help. We need to talk to a female writer. And you being a female psychologist you'll probably be on her good side right away. I'm coming to pick you right now so be ready. _

I got out of bed, got change, and swiftly ran outside. Luckily, Savannah never noticed that I left.

* * *

><p>At the big house of the writer, the three of us waited as the writer was upstairs.<p>

The writer came out wearing a red shirt with a black pencil skirt. She has short, dark hair and tan skin. "You gentlemen and lady are with the FBI?" The writer inquired.

"Yes. We're hoping you can help us out on this one. We're working on a stolen bible. Show her," Peter nudged Neal. Neal handed her a picture of the famous healing bible.

She took the picture and said, "Thank you agent-?"

"Neal Caffrey."

She snorted. "That's funny. There's a very talented manuscript forger with the same name."

Neal smiled. "How talented?" I rolled my eyes. This lady is boosting Neal's huge ego.

"You're him." She laughs. "And you're with the FBI?"

"Ah, it's sort of a work release." Again I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the flirting.

"Sorry to interrupt but we do have case. So can we get back to solving it?" I tried to sound sincere, but with the confused looks Peter and Neal were giving me made me think that I failed.

As Peter questioned Maria, I tried to block out her answers so I could study her body language. Maria can lie but the way the body presents itself does not lie.

Once Peter mentioned the death of Ignazio, Maria looked down guiltily. I grinned. I caught you, Maria.

My brother handed her his card before heading outside. I followed behind him as Maria and Neal continued to flirt.

* * *

><p>"Hey, big bro!" I shouted into Peter's ear before sitting next to him in the dining room.<p>

"Libby! You didn't have shout in my ear! If you talk normally I'll be able to hear you just fine!" Peter shouted back. He tried to glare at me, but like always he failed.

I chuckled. I then bit my lip as I thought. Can I trust Peter with my feelings for Neal. Nah, he'll just send Neal to jail for life if he knew how I felt. But maybe Neal has said something about me that show that he cares for me more than a friend. I could ask Peter, but I'll have to be really sly.

"Hey, Pete, do you think Neal still loves Kate?" Once the words left my mouth, everything went silent. The silence was not comfortable at all; it was extremely awkward as Peter stared at me. I think he was trying to read my mind with all this staring. It's a good thing that he can't.

"He's been in love with her for years now. He escaped jail for her," Peter sighed, petting his dog. "Neal is the type of guy who doesn't give up on love so easily." Peter and I continued to stare at each other. "Why did you want to know?"

"I was thinking of writing a paper about a criminal. And Neal was a criminal so why not him. So I was thinking of what I could write about him. I was thinking about adding Kate and Mozzie into the paper too. What do you think Peter? I mean I shouldn't add Kate just yet because I don't know her but I know Mozz-."

"Libby, stop talking please," Peter said causing me to stop rambling. "You know that every time you ramble it gives me a headache."

I rubbed my neck, apologizing. "Do you think Neal cares about us?" Again with the stare; I wish he'll stop. Peter took a deep breath before answering.

"I think he really cares about you," He sighed. "When you were taken by Ghovart, he wouldn't do anything that didn't involve finding you as quickly as possible. So yes he does care for you."

I slightly smiled to myself. Peter didn't say anything about Neal caring for him. He doubts that Neal cares for him, that's why he didn't say anything. It's also probably because Peter is not supposed to care if Neal liked him or not. "You know, Pete, we should hang out together soon; just the two of us."

He smiled. "I thought I wasn't cool enough to hang out with my younger sister."

"Hmm," I pretended to think about it. "I think I can make an exception for you next weekend." He laughed as Neal walked in carrying food for all three of us. "Hey Neal, how's the bottle of wine you bought the other day?"

Neal put the food on the table. He then sat on the seat next to me and across from Peter. He raised an eyebrow at me before replying. "It's not as delicious as I thought it would be. Maybe you can come over tonight and share a glass with me." Neal smirked.

"I'll love to." I smiled.

"Alright, you two, enough talk. We have to get back to the case," Peter said as I rolled my eyes.

"And that's what makes you not cool."

"Libby, is a woman capable of murder?" Peter asked, his voice showing his annoyance.

I nodded. "Yes. About 43% of all murders are caused by women."

Neal gets up from his chair. "Alright, I think we're dealing with a shell game." He picks up the soda cups and sets it upside down. "Big Gulp is Paul, dead mob guy." He sets the coffee cup upside down. "Coffee cup is Steve, our homeless vet." He then sets the mug upside down. "And the mug is Maria." Neal throws a wrinkled napkin onto the table. "The napkin is the Bible."

"Make Maria the saltshaker," Peter said.

"No, Maria's the mug. Just watch." Neal firmly decline Peter's wish. "So, we'll start with Paul, who for some reason reads Maria's book and realizes that the healing Bible is worth a hell of a lot of cash." He puts the napkin under the Paul's cup. "But it's also Barelli's pride and joy. He doesn't wanna risk Barelli's wrath." He switches the cups around. "So he gets Steve to steal the Bible."

"So if it didn't work then he would let Steve take the fall. That's evil," I announced. I hated how evil people could be.

"Yeah, so Paul calls Maria to make the deal. Something bad happens." Peter comes up with some ideas. "Well, whatever it is, Paul ended up dead." Neal knocks out Paul's cup. "The Bible goes missing. Steve never met Maria." He knocks out Steve's cup. The only cup that was left was Maria's. I knew she did it. Psychology always works.

Peter gets up from his chair and paces around the room. "And our girl walks away clean with a very expensive book." He lifts up Maria's mug and we all saw a 20 dollar bill instead of a napkin. "Hey how did you do that?"

"Never reveal your secrets," I mumbled.

"Well, how do we get Maria to reveal hers?" Neal asked.

Peter sighed. "If I stretch it then we might have a warrant to search her place."

"No. Even if we get a warrant, we won't find the Bible at her place. She is very smart so she won't keep it too close to her," I said, taking a bite of my chicken Caesar salad.

"That's means that she'll want to get rid of it as quickly as she can. What if we find street contacts and say that Neal Caffrey is interest in the Bible."

"But, it wouldn't reach her on time," Neal interrupted Peter.

El walks out of the kitchen. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

Everybody paused at her words. I didn't want to see Neal ask out another woman, even if I know that it wouldn't mean anything to him. It'll still hurt me to see him wrap his arm around another woman's waist or to see him whisper his charming words into another woman's ear as she giggles.

"That could work. Think she'll say yes?"

"Yes," El and I answered without any hesitation. Peter turned to look at his wife as Neal turned to look at me.

"Libby, what do you think? Should I ask her out?" Neal gently asked me. I nodded. I couldn't speak. I felt as if I talked everybody would know how I really felt.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the smelly van with Peter watching Neal's and Maria's every move. I had a set of black headphones on. Peter wanted me to listen to their conversation because that's exactly what I wanted to do. As Neal and Maria began talking about the two not being married I couldn't take it any longer. I took off my headphones.<p>

"Peter, I don't want to listen in on somebody's date. I'm going to outside and call to check on the kids."

I called Savannah and she said that Aidan and Arianna were already asleep. After talking with her for a while longer, I decided to walk around the block to think. My heat beat always speeds up around Neal; I always seem to get a little nervous around him; I always watch what I do and what I say around him. I have never felt this way about any guys before. Could it be that I'm falling in love with Neal Caffrey, someone who is clearly 100% unavailable?

* * *

><p>Again I was in the smelly van the next night. But this time I was in it with Peter, Ruiz (he wants to have Neal in jail so I don't like him), and Cruz. I didn't want to hear any of Neal's and Maria's conversation so when I put on my headphones I was listening to music and not them. The only sad part was that I still had to watch them with everybody else.<p>

I began to scowl when I watched Neal rubbed his hands all over Maria's body and as Maria did the same to Neal's. I wanted to throw up. I didn't want to see him touch her or her touch him. I wanted Neal next to me while Maria is behind bars. I then watched as Neal cuts his anklet and rides away in a car with the evil witch.

* * *

><p>Before I was able to get out of the van, I heard a gunshot. I started to get scared; I thought it was Neal who was shot. I got out of the car and ran to him. I quickly checked him for any gunshots and luckily he didn't have any. I waited until we left to hug Neal.<p>

We were in front of my house; Neal decided to walk me home after we found Steve with the Bible at the church. It was a breezy night as we just stood by each other. "Neal, I'm so glad that you're okay," I mumbled. "When I heard the gunshot I was so afraid that you were shot and that soon you would die. And…I don't want you to die."

Neal grabbed my hands. My bracelet jingled with the swift movement. His blue cotton candy eyes bored deep into my lime green eyes. Just by glancing at his face and feeling his hands in mine made me felt complete and safe. It was like we were destined to be by each other's side.

"Sorry, but you can't get rid of me that easily, Libs." Neal smiled as I quietly laugh.

"Only you would joke during a serious conversation." I kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being safe. Good night." I gave him a long hug before I entered my house.


	8. Chapter 8 Almonds and a Palm leaf part 1

**Hello again! Thank you for all the reviews and the alerts/favorites. This chapter was a little hard. I had wrote a little tiny bit about Mozzie's point of view and I hope I did alright. I also wrote in Neal's point of view too. I hope I did alright with that too. So let me know what you think please!**

**Chapter eight**

"His hands are saying that he wants to hold her. His feet are saying that he wants to chase after her... He's probably forgotten that I'm here, beside him" –Ai Yazama

The wind flew throughout the almost naked trees. It was the beginning of fall so all the leaves still hanging onto the thick branches have morphed into oranges, purples, reds, browns, and yellows. The sun was high in the deep blue sky, hiding behind a cloud that was in the shape of a bunny. The streets crowding the park were filled with herds of people rushing through.

I was there walking in between the trees with Aidan, Arianna, Neal, and Savannah. We were enjoying our Saturday; glad to be able to spend some time with some of the people we care for. Arianna joined hands with Neal and Savannah as they swung her into the air while we walked. Aidan was taking pictures with his DSI's camera. I watched everyone enjoy their time at the park.

"Come on kids, let's go take some pictures over here," Savannah announced, about to drag the kids with her. "I might secretly take them for ice cream in a bit. Do either of you want one?" We both shook our heads before Savannah walked away.

Neal and I walked around the park silently for about ten minutes, just taking in the beauty of nature. It wasn't until we stood by the pond when Neal began talking. "Hey, Libby, the kids are amazing. I didn't know that Aidan could draw like that or that Arianna can sing and dance like that. They are just simply amazing." He smiled at me. "You did a really great with them."

It was hard to not smile back. "Thanks I guess. I didn't know that I was doing anything special." I watched as a light orange leaf fell from the tree next to where I stood. The leaf descended onto the water in front of us. I watched as the wind then gently pushed the leaf across the water to the other side of the pond.

"Everything you do is special, Libs, everything," Neal whispers, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Instead of putting his hand back by his side he kept his hand on my cheek. My heart beat increased with each thump and I was afraid that Neal could hear. My face burned red with Neal's sudden closeness. I could feel his breathe on my lips. Before I was able to close the small gap between us, my phone rang, which caused us to jump.

I turned my back to Neal as I answered my phone. "Hello?" my voice was low. I coughed. "Hello."

"Hello, this is a call to remind you that your daughter, Arianna Johnson, has a doctor's appointment the following Monday at 9:15am." I heard the monotone voice say. This is what interrupted us. Oh, great. I sighed.

"Is everything alright?" Neal's voice penetrated my thoughts. My faced burned red again at the thought of what we were about to do. I was about to turn around and nervously face Neal when heavy rain fell upon us and the city. Neal immediately covered me with his jacket, put his arm around my waist, and ran with me for cover.

I almost slipped, but of course, Neal caught me. We suddenly laughed as we got out of the rain. "Wait here, I'm going to get us a cab so we don't have to walk home in this weather." He then left. When he was gone I had this bad feeling that someone was watching me. Should I worry? I mean this feeling could be just because I keep worrying about Neal, which has caused me to lose some sleep every once in a while. And loss of sleep can cause anxiety. Once Neal hailed a cab, he returned to gently push me into the cab.

* * *

><p>After dropping off Libby at her house, Neal walked up the stairs to his room. When he was in front of his room Neal found a small black phone by the door. He bent down, picking up the phone. It soon started ringing.<p>

"Hello." Neal answered the phone.

"Hey, Neal, how long has it been? Hmm about two years," the caller responded.

"Vlad, it's really nice to hear from you," Neal said sarcastly. "Now can you tell me what you want?"

"Hmm, you're all work and no play. That's too sad. Alright let's get now to business since you so kindly insisted." Vlad paused. "I want a Zolan painting."

Neal was confused. He didn't know why Vlad would tell him that he wanted a painting. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"I want you to steal it for me. Or else I'll kill pretty little Olivia."

"You better not touch her," Neal growled, entering his room. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of white wine.

"Well if I get what I want then I won't." Neal heard the dial tone. He then called Mozzie, telling him to come over.

Mozzie found Neal pacing the room with an anger expression on his usually clam face. Mozzie took of his jacket and hung it behind the door. He grabbed a glass that was half filled with wine, and sat on the couch. He sat there for about ten minutes when Neal finally realized that Mozzie was there.

"Oh, hey, Moz, I didn't hear you come in." Neal stopped pacing. "I need your help."

"'Success has nothing to do with what you gain in life or accomplish for yourself. It's what you do for others.' Dan-"

"Mozzie, I don't have time for that," Neal said, interrupting his short friend.

Mozzie raised his eyebrow. In all the years Mozzie has known him, Neal has never interrupted him when he was saying a quote. Something must have happened to cause Neal to be out of character. He did say he needed help, Mozzie thought, it must be something serious. "Hey, where's the fire?"

"Libby's in trouble."

"You mean the doctor suit?"

Neal nodded. "Yes, her. Vlad called. He said he wanted to me to steal a painting."

"And where does the doctor suit come in?" Mozzie inquired.

Neal gave Mozzie a firm look before heading to his laptop. "He said he'll kill Olivia if I don't give him the painting." Neal searched on the internet where the Zolan painting was located.

Mozzie furrowed his eyebrows together. His mouth was open; he wasn't sure want to say. He closed his mouth as he took a seat next to Neal on the dining room table. "You like her don't you?" Mozzie finally said. "And don't lie to me, I know you do. The only time you have been this stress was when she was taken by Ghovart or when you found out that Kate was taken." He paused, sighing. "Just admit it. You do."

Neal stared at his friend. He wasn't sure if he should tell Mozzie the truth. He still loves Kate, but just seeing Libby smile warms his heart. Her beautiful eyes are like her favorite dress; they are both as green as a palm leaf. And her golden brown hair reminded him of almonds. Neal loved the way she rambles when she gets nervous or how her cute button nose, which Libby absolutely hates, is always adorable. But can he tell Mozzie all this? No Neal would only briefly mention it and hopefully Mozzie wouldn't press for more information.

"I may have some feelings for her, but it's nothing too serious. Can we just start working?"

Mozzie nodded. He hoped that Neal would say more about his feelings but like John Heywood said 'Beggars should be no chooser'. "So where is the Zolan painting?"

"It's in the Manhattan Art Museum." He got up from his chair and grabbed his jacket. "Come on, let's go case the Museum."

* * *

><p>Peter and I sat on his couch watching a football game. I wasn't a fan of football at all. I didn't know any of the rules or how to play, however, I did promise Peter some brother-sister bonding.<p>

"Yes! Yes!" Peter shouts, jumping off the couch. "Nice game, Libs. We won!" He gave me a hi-five.

"Yeah, we won," I said, nodding. "Alright, Pete, that was lots of fun, but sadly I've got to get home. Savannah and the kids are at a birthday party so I have to make dinner before Savannah comes home and makes it. You know how she never lets me cook. Well anyways, thanks, Pete, and good night." I gave him a hug before leaving.

I reached my front door within twenty minutes. I unlock my door then I put the keys back in my purse. I opened the door and walked in. I put my purse onto the table by the door and then bam!

I was tackled onto the floor. I tried to get up but someone grabbed me roughly and threw me across the floor. I rubbed my head, trying to get rid of the horrible pain. I looked up and saw a big, tall man wearing a black ski mask, a white t-shirt, and jeans. My mouth opened from fear once I saw him point a gun at me.

Is this really how it'll end? I'll just sit on the ground while he shoots me. Is that a worthy way to die? By someone's hands? No, that's a horrible way to die. I reached my hand out, searching for anything I could use as a weapon. The stranger loudly took a step towards me. Then another. Then two more. Then another. Finally he stood in front of me.

He rubbed the gun against my cheek, as if warning me not to try anything. I held my breath as I started to cry. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was terrified of dying. I had so much to live for; I didn't want to die.

"Hey, lady, I was told to give you a message for a friend of yours. Tell Neal Caffrey that he has two days or else I'll come back and finish you off this time." His rough voice shocked me. So I'm not going to die tonight? He then pulled his gun away from my face. He smirked as he hit me with the butt of the gun against my left cheek.

I fell to the ground, holding my cheek. Oh, God, that hurt so bad. I lay on the ground for about ten minutes before getting up. Ah, my head really hurts. I slowly paced to my purse, which had my phone. I snatched my phone and dialed Neal's number.

"Hey, Libs, is everything okay?" I could easily hear the worry in his voice.

"Not really. Can you please come over right now? I need you here," I said hanging up.

I looked at myself in the mirror, widening my eyes at the sight. My face was red and stained with tears. My left cheek was rapidly bruising and my hair was wild. I ran my hands through my hair as I began to cry again. I have to call Savannah; I have to tell her to not come home with the kids tonight. And so I did.

I was lying on my couch just thinking when Neal rushed in with Mozzie. Noticing the mess, Neal hurried to me and Mozzie scrutinized my house. Neal pulled me into his arms as I started crying again. He continually ran his hand through my hair. After a while of crying, Neal asked, "What happened?"

At first I was silence. I didn't want to talk about it. Talking about it would make it feel like everything actually happened. "There was a man here. He had a gun. He hi-hit me. He told me he had a message for you." Neal automatically stopped his hand. "He said to tell you that you had two days or else…or else…or else he'll kill me."

The room was silent. We all processed the information and froze, thinking of our next actions. "Moz, pack Libby some clothes. She's going to stay with me for a while."

* * *

><p>Peter, Elizabeth, Neal, June, Savannah and the kids all sat at June's living room. Everybody, minus the kids, was shaken up with the event that happened only a few hours ago. Elizabeth, June, and Savannah had cried a hour ago; their faces were marked with tears.<p>

"Who could have done something so horrible to sweet Olivia?" Elizabeth whispered. Due to the silence in room everybody heard her. She wanted to cry and scream. Olivia didn't deserve it, Elizabeth thought, she was so sweet and kind; she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Vlad Clearly," Neal firmly declared. All eyes were turned to Neal. They were all confused. They didn't know what Neal meant, until Peter remembered the name.

"Vlad Clearly. You worked with him on a con about two years ago. What does he have to do with this?"

"Everything." Neal stated.

Peter rushed to Neal and picked him up by his shirt. "Dam it, Neal! This is my sister we're talking about. What do you know about this? No more vague answers!" Peter demanded.

"Oh, honey, don't worry. We'll find whoever did this," Elizabeth whispered into her husband's ear as she hugged him.

"I got a call from Vlad Clearly, late last night. He wants me to steal something for him. If I don't do it then he'll kill her." Neal publicized, not wanting to have eye contact with anybody.

Peter took a breath. "What does he want?"

"A Zolan painting."

"Sorry, boys, but we must decide what we are going to do right now. Then you can talk business," Elizabeth said as Savannah and June nods.

"She'll stay with me," Neal stated.

"And we'll have Jones watch over her. Savannah, you and the kids can stay with El and I. We'll have an agent watch them."

Everybody nodded in agreement. June turned to Savannah while everybody else was getting ready to depart. "Savannah, dear, you should come over with the kids sometime this week. Olivia's kids are going to become my grandchildren soon since Neal over there," June points to Neal, who was across the room, with her thumb. "is going to marry Olivia someday."

June and Savannah chuckled together. "That would make us in-laws then," Savannah admitted.

After Peter and Elizabeth left, Neal headed over with Savannah and June. "Savannah, do you need help putting the kids in a cab?" Savannah nodded then she carried the tiny little girl. Before Neal could carry Aidan outside, June said something that appalled him.

"You'll make a great father to them someday." June then left for bed before he could question her.

Neal carried Aidan out into the cab, said good-bye, and went to his room. Once in his room he checked on Libby. She was sleeping in his bed. She looked so peaceful. Neal looked at her face and cringed at the very visible bruise on her left cheek. He was mad at himself for allowing Libby to get hurt because of him. He would have rather they came after him then Libby.

Sighing, Neal turned to leave but was stopped by a small hand gripping his arm. He twisted back and saw poor Libby, with her sad, painful eyes, watching him.

Neal hated the way she just stared at him; he felt as if she was saying that what had conspired earlier was not, in any shape or form, his fault. However, he knew that it was all entirely his fault. Vlad had called him, he had even warned him about hurting Libby, and what did he do? He didn't call Libby to notify her instead he was with Mozzie. His hands were both now tighten into fists, prepared to attack whoever hurt Libby next.

"Can you please…please stay with me tonight," Libby's cracked voice brought pain to his ears. Her hand dropped back onto the bed.

Neal tried to give Libby a smile, but he couldn't do it. He jumped under the covers and laid his arm over her waist, pulling her into his chest. He pecked her cheek and whispered into her ear. "I'll always stay with you."


	9. Almonds and a Palm leaf part 2

**Chapter Nine**

All day I have been in Neal's bed. Mozzie has been keeping watch of me while Neal was at work with my brother. For some reason Mozzie wouldn't let me out of bed; apparently he had to 'keep me safe for Neal', his words not mine.

Savannah, the kids, and June would call once in a while throughout the day; yet, I was still bored, and talking with them only reminds me of what happened and it makes me sadder every time I talk about it. It's my job to know that the only way for me to move on is to just talk about it with Neal and maybe do something creative with the event. Whenever I feel depressed, nervous, or angry at the world I draw, write, or sing about it. It always makes me feel better.

So I asked Mozzie to find me my notepad that held past drawings, colored pencils, and my notebook. My first objective was to draw. I grabbed the black colored pencil and drew an outline of my picture. I wanted to draw me walking past a crowd of people with my head held high. I grabbed different colors and shaded in the appropriate colors. Once finished, I hung the picture on the wall next to the dresser to serve as a reminder to always move on and to never back down.

My next task was to write about the situation. I spent about a hour writing. As I finished writing, Mozzie walked in with a tray filled with sandwiches and chips. He was about to give me the tray when he seem to look at the wall next to the dresser.

"Everything okay?" I asked, curiously. Mozzie hands me the tray. I started to eat as he responded.

"Yeah, did you draw this?" I took a bite from my sandwich, nodding. "This is really good. I didn't know a doctor suit could draw like this."

I snorted. "It's not really that good. But thanks, Mozzie." I rubbed my eyes, feeling tired. "Hey, Moz, do you know why I was attacked?" I lowered my voice.

He widen his eyes slightly, probably wondering if he should tell me what he knows or to keep quiet. He sighed. "I think Neal should be the one telling you this not me." Trying to avoid any more questions, Mozzie left the room.

* * *

><p>Neal raised his hands in front of the tall, dark haired Vlad Clearly. In Neal's raised hands was the Zolan painting that was wanted by Vlad. Neal didn't want to deal with Vlad Peter's way; Neal thought that pulling a con with Mozzie would end things faster. They both had successfully switched a fake Zolan painting with the real one, and unknowingly to Vlad, Neal switched the real painting with another one of his fake copies. So there he was, standing in front of his old partner Vlad Clearly, who had a gun pointed at Neal, ready to get Vlad in jail.<p>

"Here's the painting, now take it and leave Olivia alone," Neal said, trying to sound clam.

Vlad laughed. "Oh, you're just shitting me, Caffrey." He waved his gun towards the painting. His bodyguard grabbed the piece of art and as he was ordered, he smashed it. "That painting was a fake. You thought I was just gonna let you pull a con on me. You thought I didn't know you." Vlad laughed again. "Now I'm just gonna shoot you and then I'll go and kill your pretty little girl."

Neal started to try to think of a way out of this situation and luckily he didn't need to think for too long. Peter and his squad of FBI agents entered the scene and arrested Vlad and his bodyguard. Neal sighed deeply in relief.

Peter, filled with angered, marched up to Neal and shouted in his face. "Dam it, Neal! We were supposed to do this together!" Peter hated it when Neal didn't listen to him, especially when it had to do with the life of his little sister.

"Your way wasn't fast enough!" Neal shouted back. "I care about your sister and I didn't want her in any danger so I was going to do whatever it takes to make sure she's safe!" His hands were balled into fists as he justified his reasons. To Neal it seemed obvious that his way was the best way to handle the situation. The faster Vlad is in jail the better. And Neal was right, his way caught Vlad.

Peter didn't know how to respond. He was glad that Vlad was going to jail now but he had it with Neal constantly going behind his back. He ran his fingers through his short hair, sighing. "We'll talk about it later. For now, Neal, thanks." Neal nodded as he rapidly headed to see the one he had recently risked his life for.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on Neal's bed, watching a movie when I heard Neal's voice in his living room. I then heard Mozzie's voice with the sound of a door closing. I turned off the T.V. and went to greet and question Neal. As soon as Neal saw me he rushed me into his arms. I was shocked, but I liked having his arms around me so I didn't push him off. "What happened?" I asked the question that everyone had avoided.<p>

He faintly nuzzled his nose into the curve of my neck before deeply looking into my eyes. "Someone I knew wanted to me to steal something for them," Neal whispered. He then brought his hand onto my cheek. "He threatened to kill you if I didn't get him what he wanted." I could see anger flash in his gorgeous blue eyes. It caused me to frown. "But Peter arrested him, so you're fine now, Libbs. You don't have to worry." I could feel his breathe on my lips.

"Thank you, but how are you feeling?" I softly asked. I raised my hands onto his chest.

He smiled from ear to ear. "I'm doing fine now." I smiled back. I'm glad he's feeling better. "You look beautiful."

And that was all it took. He closed the gap between us and his mouth was covering mine. My arms wrapped around his neck, pressing myself to him. I moaned into the kiss when he sucked and nibbled onto my lips. He tasted so good. I have imagined this moment since I met him, but I never imagined it to be this amazing. I couldn't think; I couldn't breathe. Neal, filled with adrenaline, gently slammed me into his wall.

Neal pulled away first and nuzzled his nose with mine. This moment was just too great to be true. It was as if I was dreaming, but with Neal repetitively kissing me, I knew that it wasn't a dream. The only problem with this moment was that I was not expecting what happened next. "Kate," Neal grunted in my ear. My mind stopped for the moment; I was trying to comprehend what he said, making sure not to be mistaken.

I turned my head to the side causing Neal's lips to peck my cheek. "Hey, everything alright?"

I unwrapped my arms and pushed Neal back a step. "You said Kate," I paused. "You said Kate when we were kissing!" I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door.


	10. Chapter 10 Goodbye my Lover

**Hey there! Sorry for this chapter being late. I was having writer's block. Well I hope you like it. You don't have to but it always makes my day reading reviews. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts/favorites! **

Chapter Ten Goodbye my Lover

I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to go home because Savannah would be there and if I tell her what happened then I know she would automatically go to Neal's and possibly she would hurt him. Not that it doesn't sound pretty good right now.

And I can't go see Elizabeth. She lives with my brother so if I see her then I would have to see the man who sent Neal to prison twice already. And I knew for sure, without a doubt that if I showed up crying on his doorsteps because to Neal, Peter will send Neal to jail. And I can't see June since she lives downstairs with Neal.

So I just wondered around the city with tears staining my face. I walked for about ten more minutes when I ended up at the karaoke bar Neal and I went to a little after we first met. Maybe a drink will cheer me up. So I walked in Pulse Karaoke and went to the bathroom to freshen up before taking a seat at the bar.

The bartender asked for my drink order. "A wine. Wait, never mind. I'll have a vodka shot and keep them coming please," I said, trying to concentrate on the game I was playing on my phone. But I just couldn't concentrate on anything besides Neal.

I ran my fingers through my hair. Neal said her name. Why wouldn't he say her name? He's in love with her and has been for about 5 years now. He escaped prison just to find her. I drowned three shots. The vodka burned down my throat.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I turned to find a very handsome, tall man occupying the seat next to mine. His shaggy, brown hair reminded me of Neal so I drowned another shot. "Whoa, you girl sure know how to drink!" His deep brown eyes widen in slight shock.

"Yeah, well, if you had the day I had then you'd be drinking too," I gave him a fake smile.

"Well then I'll join you so we can both drown our sorrows." The tall, handsome man orders more shots.

I raised an eyebrow as I drank another shot. "What caused you to want to 'drown your sorrow'?" I questioned.

He gave me a sad smile before taking a shot. "My mother died."

"Oh, shit!" I gave him my full attention. "I was drinking because of a man, which isn't so bad compared to you. You're mother died. How?"

He squeezed my shoulder. "Nah, it isn't so bad. She had cancer so I knew she was going to die soon. Why are you drinking?"

I sighed, again running my fingers through my brown locks. "I had feelings… very strong feelings for a man I work with." I fiddled nervously with my fingers. "He's in love with someone else who left him, but he's still searching for her." I drank another shot. "He kissed me today. You would think that it's a good thing. He kissed me. But no, it's not a good thing. He was thinking of her the whole time we were kissing. He said her name for God's sake!"

"Well, let's get you drunk so you can have some fun," the stranger gave me a sexy smile as we kept drinking.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the smell of coffee and to the sound of the shower running. I got up, my head aching in pain. I reached out to my side. I was trying to reach for my phone that I always leave on the table before going to sleep, but all I felt was air. My eyes snapped to my side, expecting to find my table but all I found was two small bean bag chairs. I quickly searched around the room.<p>

This wasn't my room. I checked under my blankets. I still have my clothes on; that's a really good sign. I got off the bed, searching for the person that brought me here. I found him standing in his kitchen as he poured two mugs with coffee. He smiled brightly when he saw me. I gave him an awkward wave.

"Good morning, my sweet Olivia," the stranger said as he gave me a mug filled with coffee.

"Um, good morning. How do you know my name?" I took a seat at the counter.

"Well, you told me last night." He passed me a plate with eggs and toast. "You were quite the party animal." He winked at me.

My cheeks turned bright red while I quickly looked away. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was very drunk." I began to eat until I realized something. "I don't know your name."

"I'm Josh DeMatteo. Nice to meet you Olivia Burke." He flashed a smile.

I chuckled. "Nice to meet you Josh DeMatteo."

Josh then did something that I wasn't expecting at all. He pressed his lips on mine for a short, but sweet kiss. "Olivia, in the short time that I've known you I've truly treasured you. Would you do me the great honor of being my lady?"

I was going to say yes when Neal appeared in my mind. Neal has Kate, so why can't I have somebody for myself. I deserve happiness too. "Yes, Josh. I will be your lady." I pecked his lips.

* * *

><p>I arrived to work late thanks to my late night out. I came into Peter's office, interrupting a conversation between El, Peter, and Neal. El instantly turned to me.<p>

"Isn't it possible that even though there is evidence stacked up against you, you can still be innocent?" I nodded. "You see. Even Libby thinks so."

"Libby cannot agree with you since she entered the conversation late and does not know what is going on," Peter snarled at me. "El, tell him to turn himself in."

"I did. I told him to turn himself to you."

* * *

><p>"Hey where were you last night?" Peter asked.<p>

"Hmm, I was at home," I answered. I looked out the window. The scenery slowly changed due to the heavy traffic. We are on our way to meet Patrick Aimes at a construction site. The husband of El's friend was arrested by Peter earlier today. He told us that he thought it was Aimes who framed him.

"No you weren't," He started. "Savannah called. She said that you weren't there. She called Neal and he said he didn't know where you went."

"Of course he didn't," I hissed through my teeth. "Can we not talk about this anymore please?" I rubbed my temples with my fingers. After ten minutes of uncomfortable silence I spoke again. "When we arrive can I stay in the car please? Peter, I'm not feeling so great."

He took a deep breath and gave me a quick stern look. "Fine. Stay in the car, but we will have a talk soon." I gulped, nodding.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at an outside table of a restaurant as I waited for Peter and the idiot to show up. We were supposed to all have a nice time together as we discuss our case. Like that's going to happen. I've been waiting for a while so I began to work on another page of my Sudoku book. I enjoy playing Sudoku on my free time; it's my favorite puzzle game.<p>

"Olivia, you look lovely today." That was Neal's voice. Oh God, he's here. I bit my bottom lip as I considered my next step.

I turned up to see the idiot wearing his charming smile, as if he caused me no harm. "Hmm, thanks." I turned back to my Sudoku book.

He cleared his throat. "What I mean is that you look lovely every day."

I closed my book and raised my eyebrows at him, giving him my full attention. "What do you want?" I lowly hissed.

He took the seat across from me, ordering a drink. "I just wanted to talk…about what happened the other night."

"There's nothing to talk about," I firmly stated.

"Why do you say that?" Neal inquired with that dam charming smile.

"I was attacked. You were my hero. There's a syndrome for that." I began to play with my fingers. "I should thank you anyways. Because of the syndrome I was sad, so I went to a bar last night and I met a guy."

His charming smile vanished. He gave me a serious look as his hands that were on the table curled into fists. "You didn't sleep with him right?" I could clearly hear some pain and anger in his voice. But it couldn't mean anything. Even if it did, I couldn't just break up with Josh already. He has Kate. I now have Josh. Everything is balanced.

"No. No we didn't. Well at least not yet." I gave Neal an innocent smile. Josh would look very hot without a shirt. I saw his abs this morning and they were great! I smile grew bigger when I realized that Neal was jealous. Now he knows how I feel. "We are having dinner together tonight. We're going to this nice restaurant that just opened yesterday. And after that we're going to take a walk at the park. I can't wait to kiss him again. He was such a good kisser. The best kiss I ever had." I saw Neal roll his eyes. I bit my lip, grinning. I was finally getting to him. "Oh, did I tell you that he asked me to be his girlfriend this morning and of course I said yes!"

"Olivia! He just wants to use you!" He snarled. "He doesn't like you; he just wants to get in your pants!"

"I don't care. I don't care what you think." Tears threaten to spill. "You don't know him. You don't even know his name and you're judging him. How would you feel if I treated you coldly just I knew you were in jail? You know what? I'm starting to wish that's what happened. Because if it did then I probably would have never had any feelings for you! I probably wouldn't have been feeling all this pain because of you!" I cleared my throat, tears already marking my face. "Just leave me alone, Neal!"

As quick as lighting I stood up and ran away to my car. I opened the door and climbed into my seat. I threw my purse onto passenger seat and the tears just exploded. I couldn't stop crying. My whole life I felt like something was missing and meeting Neal, it felt like my life was complete. He was my missing puzzle piece.

After my crying fit I turned the car on. The radio turned on and began to play a song. I laughed weakly at the choice of song: Goodbye my lover by Jason Blunt.

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

_I've kissed your lips and held your head._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell._

_I've been addicted to you._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._


	11. The Portrait

**Chapter Eleven**

Helen Keller once said, "When one door of happiness closes, another opens, but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one that has been opened for us."

Maybe Neal was the door that closed and Josh was the door that opened. I was happy with Neal; he caused me to feel strong and wise whenever I was with him, but that's not enough anymore. I don't want to chase after him anymore. I'm sick and tired of doing all the chasing when Neal would only see me as a little sister and nothing more.

He also has Kate, who he loves. So why would he stop searching for her and crawl into my arms? I'm nothing like Kate. I'm not as pretty as her. I'm not as smart as she is. I'm probably not as caring or kind as she is. I'm probably the complete opposite as her. I'm pathetic; all I'm doing is lying in my bed, eating ice cream as I skipped another day of work. I just don't want to see him yet.

Josh, Josh, Josh. He's the new man in my life. He's very attractive, really nice, and such a gentleman. He really considers my feelings and he's not cunning or sly like Neal is. And he hasn't gone to jail, another plus side. Not that Neal going to jail was a bad thing, but it allows me to breathe knowing that Josh wouldn't become involved in anything illegal like Neal does.

My phone ringing drifted my thoughts onto Peter, since he was the one calling. "Hey big bro." I paused to fake a cough. "What's up?"

I heard Peter sigh. "I'm your older brother. I know when you're lying." I laughed into the phone. "We have a hit on Dorsett. He stole a painting from a college student and he's hoping to sell it to an art gallery."

"And of course, we're gonna be the ones he's really selling to right?"

I heard Peter chuckled. "Of course." I got up from my bed, pulling my jacket on. "We're going to need you to help negotiate a deal with Dorsett and Neal."

I huffed. "Fine."

Attempting to hide the tiny FBI microphones under my black dress, I decided to converse with Neal a bit so Peter wouldn't notice that all my anger is directed at Neal. "So one hundred thousand dollars, tempted?" I inquired as I folded my dress over a tiny microphone.

Neal buttoned his white shirt with thin blue strips. His black tie was loose around his neck. He gave me a confused smirk. "Why would you think that?" Neal fixed his collar and tightened his tie.

"I know you Neal. Better than most people, but why do you always answer my questions with more questions?" I pulled lose strands of hair away from my face.

Neal gave me a coy smile. "That's exactly it. You know me, so I thought I'll try to give you a little challenge. All you're psychology tricks won't work on me."

I let out a long sigh, clearly annoyed. Would it be so horrible for me to know him? I don't think it's so bad. I would love to have somebody know me enough to know when I want to cry or when I what to laugh. Somebody that knows that the only way to cheer me up would be to bring me some ice cream and my favorite movie: Finding Nemo. Why doesn't Neal want that? Maybe he does, just not with me, but with Kate. Maybe that's why he's been constantly annoying me. He doesn't want to become friends. It'll be better that way. When Neal finds Kate he'll have no time for me.

I clenched my hands into a fist out of annoyance. I blurted out something that I should have probably not blurted out. "Josh is coming over Friday night." Neal gave a minor pause, but the pause was so minor that you would only notice if you were observing him cautiously as I currently was. "He's going to meet the kids and Savannah." I took a step in front of Neal, adjusting his tie. "I just thought I would let you know." I whispered in his ear before leaving the room to entertain Dorsett with a deal.

"Ah, Olivia dear. It's nice to see you again." An average height man with short grey hair welcomed me.

I sent Dorsett a charming smile. "It's so nice to see you too." We hugged. "So as I said on the phone, this is Mr. Devore." I indicated to Neal as he enters the room with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Call me George."

"Alright so let's see the painting." I said, leading everyone to a clear table.

"Oh yes." Dorsett snapped his fingers and his bodyguard, who is standing behind him with his arms crossed firmly, reached into his bag and pulled out a small canvas. The painting was handed to Neal.

"It's smaller than I expected." He commented.

"Well, have you seen the Mona Lisa? It's tiny," retorted Dorsett. "Could I see the money please?"

I nodded, opening a silver case to show Dorsett. I turned to Neal. "I'll like to authenticate the painting now." I was passed the painting. I gathered all the materials necessary to authenticate the painting while I listen to Neal and Dorsett talk.

"You two have known each other for a long time?" Dorsett questioned.

"Um," I heisted, trying to think of something realistic. "We've been friends for," I shrugged my shoulder. "I don't know. How long as it been?" I quickly turned his attention to Neal.

"Years."

"Beautiful people are never just friends." I wish Dorsett would just stay quiet.

I smiled, annoyed. "George has a girlfriend." Just stating that fact made me want to cry.

"Again, monogamy is the great casualty to beauty." He's just going to keep on talking, so I tuned out the rest of the conversation. I've forgotten how annoying Dorsett was.

Once I was ready, I ordered Dorsett to close the door and to turn off the lights. "I've got fluorescing cadmium green and azurite blue." I checked the laptop. "That puts the paint composition pre-1960." I sighed. Finally we're done. Now Peter needs to just arrive and arrest Dorsett and his bodyguard. Sadly, I thought too soon.

"Perhaps you can explain," Both Dorsett and his bodyguard pulled their guns out. "why there are people signaling each other outside?"

I felt my hand tremble at the sight of the guns. The sight of a man falling to the ground filled my vision as the sound of a large bang was all I could hear. There was a small but noticeable hole at the base of his forehead. I closed my eyes, struggling to get rid of the image. I opened my eyes and my mind processed the situation. I let out a deep breathe. I wanted so badly to cry, but that wouldn't impress Dorsett.

Neal took a step towards me. "If you brought the FBI into this-"

Dorsett swiftly interrupted. "It was not me!"

"Didn't Olivia tell you to keep a low profile?" Neal took another step in my direction. "You were careless. You were flashing the painting all over town. They followed you here."

I tried to stop my hands from shaking while Dorsett and his man took both the painting and the money and ran.

Apparently Neal and I had to keep our covers so Peter had us arrested.

I sat in a chair in Peter's office, eating ice cream. Neal, handsome as always, sat on Peter's desk playing with a necklace? Since when did Neal have a necklace? I turned to the door as Peter brought in Juliana, the owner of the painting that was stolen, and he took a seat behind his desk.

"Juliana, how did your grandmother obtain the painting?" I asked.

Juliana tossed her long blonde hair behind her shoulders. Her blue eyes held contact with my eyes. "All I know is that she brought the painting to America after the war." She was holding back a grin, her eyes danced with relief when she realized that Peter believed her lies.

Agent Jones soon walks in the door and approached Peter. Whispering in his ear, agent Jones led my brother out the door.

I heard Neal laugh. "All three of us know that your grandmother stole the painting. The painting not being insured was a big clue. We just don't know why."

"What is this like good cop, bad cop?" The blonde in the room starts to shout. "He gets called out on a call and you two are left to question me."

I answered, "If we get the painting, it's going back to the Channing."

"Unless you give us a good reason to keep it away from them," said Neal. Juliana sat straight back into her chair, indicating that she wasn't going to respond. "Alright, tell me a story. How did she take it? Just hypothetically."

"Hypothetically?" Neal nodded. "A little black dress, a laced bottle of whiskey, and a horny Irish security guard."

"Why did she do it?" I asked.

In response to my question, Juliana reached in her shirt and pulled out a gold locket that matched with the gold locket in the painting.

Neal bent forward for a closer look. "That's the locket. Your grandmother is the little girl in the painting."

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later after Juliana left, Peter returned asking us what we think Dorsett would have done with the painting and the cash.<p>

"Go underground, until things cool off," was Neal's answer.

"Didn't Dorsett say something about a girlfriend? Maybe he's with her?" was my answer.

"Bridgett. How many Bridgett came here from France last night?" Peter inquired.

"I don't know but I have to go. I'm going to have dinner with Savannah and the kids. We're having a guest tonight," I announced.

Before I could leave, Neal grabbed my wrist. "Wait, tonight's the dinner with Josh?" I nodded. I felt the grip on my wrist become stronger. "Why are you doing this Libby?"

I looked to the floor, tears threatening to fall. "Let go of me," I whispered. "Please." And so he did. I grabbed my bag and ran to the elevators, my heels clicking immensely.

Neal is so confusing! He acts like he cares then he acts like he doesn't. Why can't he just tell me that he only has feelings for Kate and leave me and my poor heart alone? The doorbell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ah, Josh is here!" I laughed at Savannah's excitement. "I'll go get it!" I trailed behind her, not trusting her to not embarrass me.

Behind the door was Josh, wearing black pants and a nice baby blue shirt, carrying a dozen of red roses. I like purple gloxinias better. Wasn't Neal the one that brought me purple gloxinias? Is that why I preferred them? Red roses are what everyone buys, but purple gloxinias are not something that people normally buy. That meant that Neal actually thought of me before buying me flowers whereas Josh took the simple route and just did what everybody else does. I don't know. Maybe I'm just over analyzing things.

"Savannah, this is my boyfriend Josh and Josh this is Savannah." The two shook hands.

Josh handed the flowers to Savannah. "Here you go. The flowers are for you too."

We both mumbled our thank you and lead him to the dining room. Savannah left to the kitchen to serve the food. Aidan and Arianna soon joined us with quiet hellos to the guest.

"So what do you do for a living?" questioned Savannah as soon as we all began to eat.

"I'm a lawyer for my uncle's law firm. So if you two need a lawyer I'm here." Josh chuckled nervously. I noticed Savannah giving him a fake smile.

"Okay, so how was your day Savannah?" I changed the subject.

"It was great. The kids and I spent most of it packing for our summer trip to California."

"Oh, you're going to California," Josh asked.

"The kids and I are going to California once they are finished with school. We're staying there for the whole summer," Savannah answered. "It's just too bad that Olivia can't join us."

"And why can't she?"

"Work. Most of the time she's working, but not that it's a bad thing. She helps her brother catch criminals."

The rest of the dinner was spent in either silence or a word or two between Josh and me. It wasn't exactly a great dinner. Josh's phone rang towards the end of the meal, breaking the silence.

"Excuse me." Josh stood up and walked to the kitchen as he answered his phone.

I turned to Savannah. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Then why are you and the kids acting so strange?" She shrugged. "When Neal was here all of you…wait that's what it's about. You want me to be with Neal not Josh."

"Josh is a great guy, but he's not great for you." She paused and tussled her hair away from her food. "You and Neal have such great chemistry. It's like you two were made for each other. Please don't be like my daughter and settle for the first great guy you meet. Be with someone who will make you the happiest person alive."

I wanted to cry. I keep on trying to move on, to forget about Neal, but there's always something that keeps pushing me back to him. "He loves Kate," I whispered before Josh came back.

"I'm sorry, but I have a client who insists that I meet with him right now." He kissed my cheek. "Thank you both for dinner. I'll call you later, Olivia."

I walked him to the door. "Good-bye Josh." And he was gone.

I was sitting on a red couch in Neal's place, arms crossed in frustration. Neal and Mozzie stood by his art supplies with the painting of the girl with a locket and a blank white canvas. As both men gather the necessary materials, I repetitively tapped my foot. I was inching to leave, but knowing Neal and what predicament we are in, neither man would let me walk out the door.

"I was going to give it back to Juliana," was Neal's response to Mozzie's annoying badgering. Neal had stolen the missing painting from Dorsett and he was given two days to return the painting back. Not wanting to return to jail and not wanting Juliana to not have the painting, Neal decided to forge the painting.

Mozzie shook his head. "You're like a child. No sense of consequence."

Neal walked around his short friend to grab the painting. "Okay, but look at the inscription." Neal turned the painting. "Channing Curator said he authenticated the painting before it was stolen. He saw that it belonged to Juliana and chose to ignore it."

"And so you're Robin Hood?" Mozzie joked. "But I think you forgot the part where you stole the painting!"

"I didn't think Dorsett would get away."

"This is because you don't like the guy from the Channing. You did this for spite." Mozzie traced his finger into a circle.

Neal put the painting back as I stood up to look at his books, still paying attention to their every word. "I've done things for less." Neal sighed. "I can't let him go after Libby."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Neal was staring at me. His deep blue eyes were intensely focused on me. I quickly turned away, not enjoying the intensity of his stare.

Once Neal came back from his confession to my brother, I stood to help him paint. I was in awe. Neal was an amazing painter. The two paintings that lay before me looked exactly the same. If I had to choose which one was the real one, I wouldn't be able to.

"Neal," I whispered, putting my hand on his shoulder. "You're just too amazing."

Neal turned and gave me a smile. "No, Libs, you're too amazing."

He brought his face closer as I felt a smile grow on my face. Our lips were about millimeters about; he pressed his forehead against mine. I couldn't tear myself away from gazing into Neal blue eyes. They reminded me of blueberries and blue cotton candy, which are something I love to eat.

_Be with someone who will make you the happiest person alive. _The words rang through my ears. Neal…he'll make me the happy. I felt Neal moved his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I brought my arms around his neck.

"You're so beautiful," Neal whispered. His lips then touched mine.

As we kissed I could hear my phone ring in the background. Josh. He's calling me, his girlfriend, who's too busy to answer because she's kissing another guy.

I instantly pushed Neal away. I mumbled sorry as I gather my belongings and ran out of the gigantic house. This is deja-vu all over again.


	12. Chapter 12 All In Part One

So yeah...it has been almost a whole year since I've updated. Sorry I had writer's block and I wasn't completely sure which direction I wanted to take with this story. I want to thank everyone for following this story and for being patience with me. I'll try to update more often.

**Chapter twelve**

**Song of the chapter:** _Haunted _by _Taylor Swift_

I smiled at the children's amusement. They smiled and laughed as they flew in the giant butterfly ride. It was great that they are enjoying themselves; they need some time to just enjoy life.

It amazes me how strong they have been with the death of their mother and the absence of their father. Sure, they cried for the first six months or so, but they look so much better now, and I'm so glad that they are. They deserve all the happiness in the world since they haven't had the best childhood.

"Aunty Libby!" Aidan shouted with glee. "Can we please go on the airplanes over there?" He pointed to the tiny silver planes to our right.

"But, I wanted to go on the pink strawberries!" Arianna pouted, crossing her arms.

I ruffled Arianna's dark hair as I laughed. "We'll go on the planes then we'll go on the pink strawberries okay?" The little girl sent out a quick huff before she complied.

Holding their tiny little hands, we pushed through the crowds of people. There was no line for the planes so the kids quickly hopped onto a blue and silver plane. A little bored, I glanced around the fair and the people it contained.

I watched as a 40 year old couple strolled down the path. The man was attired in a simple black shirt with a picture of a can of coke-a-cola and jeans. He was holding his wife's hand, but he wished to be holding someone else's hand. As they strolled he would always send a look at every woman's body. Disgusting pig.

I shifted a little to my right, hoping to find another person to profile when I saw her. There was no mistaking her. Sitting on a bench by a pizza stand was a tall and slim 24 year old woman. Her dark chocolate hair, still curly, had framed her tanned face. Dark sunglasses covered her beautiful gray eyes. Her toned body was clothed with tight, black jeans and a gray tank top covered by a black leather jacket.

I marched my way to her. I needed to see her. I needed to see if it was really her. It couldn't be her, but there she was right in front of me. I wanted to call out her name. I wanted it to be her.

The crowed had grown, and by the time I had arrived at the bench, she was gone.

Tears had already begun to appear. I ran my fingers through my hair in annoyance. "Dam it!" I shouted, but was heard by no one. Could that have been her? But if so, then why would she hide from us? Wouldn't she want to be with her mother and kids? I instantly ran back to where I had forgotten the sweetest little kids alive.

"Aidan! Arianna!" I called, the pounding of my heart increased. My eyes scanned the ride's exit, searching for a little girl in a pink dress with her older brother who was wearing jeans and a green dinosaur shirt. I hurried towards them once I found them.

"Hey, you two ready to go home yet?" I wrapped them in my arms while they laughed.

"This was lots of fun, Aunty Libby!" Arianna shouted. She didn't care if she shouted in anybody's ear; she loves to be heard.

"I'm tired, Aunty. I want to go home and watch Spongebob," Aidan commented.

I poked their noses causing them to laugh. They poked my nose back. "Alright then," I took their tiny hands in my giant ones. "Let's go."

The kids were sleeping in their beds by the time I sat on the couch with Savannah, who was folding the laundry.

"Hey, Savannah." She nodded. I took a deep breathe. Well, here goes. "What did she do exactly?" Her hands froze. "I mean I know she worked for the government, but she never really told me about her job."

Savannah put the red shirt she had down and sat silently for a few minutes. Her eyes turned glossy and her plumped lips began to whimper. I felt bad. I didn't want Savannah to feel the loss of her daughter again, but I needed answers.

"She didn't tell me much either. She said it was for my protection." Tears stained her wrinkled face.

"But did she say anything? A name, a place, anything?"

"Hmm, I remember a name she once said. I think her partner was an Agent Garrett Fowler. I remembered because his name reminded me of flowers." She started folding clothes again.

"I know this is hard, so thank you so much."

She threw the rest of the clothes into the white basket and got up. "I'm sorry, but I have some more chores to do." She heaved herself and the basket and set off down the hall.

The next day I headed to work with a purpose. I was determined to find out more about her and her job. I wouldn't stop until I found out every last detail about it.

Wearing a dark purple blouse and a black pencil skirt, I walked into Peter's office. He was sitting in his desk with an annoyed look. I held back a laugh once he saw me.

"What do you want?" I could hear his annoyance, and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I laughed and laughed until my stomach began to hurt.

"Tired of working mortgage fraud cases?" I took the seat across from him, crossing my legs.

He nodded. "Neal seems to be enjoying them as well."

My eyes closed at the mention of his name and I ran my fingers through my golden brown locks. Deep breathe in. Deep breathe out. I opened my green eyes to Peter's concerned face. He might not be a psychologist, but he sure did know how to read people like one.

"Is everything alright?" His tone's concern. Of course he'd noticed something. Peter has never failed to notice when I was down.

"Yeah," I started, faking a smile. "Everything's fine. I just didn't want to get to work late." My brother nodded as his meticulous eyes scrutinized my every move, searching for the smallest signs of distress, but I wouldn't give him any. "Hey, Pete, we haven't done anything together in a while. How about you, El, and I do something tomorrow?"

Before Peter could answer, Agent Jones walked in and handed Peter a thick cream folder. "Our new case. Hughes wants the both of you in his office now."

Peter takes the folder, and with a shrug, headed towards Hughes' office with me following. Hughes explained the case as I again didn't really pay too much attention. I like to read the case files instead of having someone explain the case. It makes me feel like I have all the facts.

"Alright, let's call Neal," Hughes huffed, walking out the room.

Neal. I'm still not ready to see him. Just thinking about him makes me want to cry or push him against the wall and kiss him, but I can't do either of them. I sighed. I have a boyfriend, who is great. And Neal has Kate, who I would assume is great since Neal always goes back to her.

"Hey, I'm not really needed right now, so I'm going to go and do some research." I got up from my seat. "I'll talk to you later about making some plans." Peter spared me a glance as I walked down the door and headed to my office next door. Upon reaching my blah office, I pounced onto my pink laptop like a starving lion jumping its prey.

The first name I searched was Garrett Fowler. Let's see. Agent Fowler first worked in the violent crimes division. His wife was killed in a robbery and afterwards took a year off. He then joined OPR and his files were sealed. Nothing else; it's strange that he doesn't have any more information.

The next name I searched was Katherine Barlow. That's strange. There's even less information. She graduated from Harvard law and was quickly recruited to OPR. And the only thing left on her record was her death, but I already know all about it. There's no need to open more old wounds. I sighed, closing my laptop.

"Libs, go help Neal with his undercover assignment." I jumped once I heard my brother's voice. "He needs to learn how to play Chinese poker." Peter laughed. "You better go and catch him before he leaves." I sent him a solute and left, desperately wishing that Neal has already left.

Unfortunately, luck was not on my side. I sighed while I marched down the stairs to catch the annoyingly handsome and charming conman. Oh God, I so don't want to do this. He didn't say anything until I stepped into the elevator with him.

"Hey." He sent a charming smile.

I didn't want to say anything. I didn't even want to be anywhere near him. "Hey," I started, but once the awkward silence took over, I continued. "Neal, can we just start over? I mean can we just forget what happened and just be friends? I care for you a lot. You were my best friend before it happened, and if you ask Peter I don't usually have friends. Can we please just be friends?"

Neal's eyes pierced into mine for a while before answering. "Yeah, let's just be friends." He gave me a charming smile. "And as friends, let's celebrate our new friendship with some wine and Chinese poker at my place."

"I asked you to teach me the game," Neal started, sitting on his grey couch with Mozzie on his left and me sitting on the ground next to his feet. "This movie is terrible."

Upon reaching Neal's home, Neal and I encountered Mozzie looking through Neal's wine collection. Neal asked his friend to teach him Chinese poker. Mozzie's answer was to watch the movie _Tiles of Fire_.

Mozzie held his hand up. "Wait. Shh."

I snorted as I continued to read the book Mozzie brought for me: The Art of War. The movie played on while I read. Neal interrupted the silence.

"How did they know about Nick Halden?"

"Shh," Mozzie shushed Neal. "Let's be honest. Nick was not your best work. He's no Steve Tabernacle."

"Steve was a good man."

"Steve is a good man. Besides, you should be more concerned with what the guy with the ring wants."

"I don't know. I've stolen a lot of stuff in my lifetime," Neal pondered. "Washington's love letters!"

I giggled slightly. Neal stole love letters.

"Seriously, I don't even know why you stole that in the first place." I looked to see Mozzie fix his eyes onto the movie. "Oh! This is my favorite part!"

I laughed as Neal looked annoyed. I set my book onto the brown wooden table in front of me and stood up. "I'm going to get some ice cream. Anybody want something?"

Neal shook his head, but Mozzie wanted something. "Doctor Suit, will you be a doll and get us some more popcorn?" He handed me the nearly empty bowl. "Thank you." He then turned back to the movie.

Aidan and Arianna sat across the coffee table from me in the living room. The board game 'Sorry' was on the table. It was their first time playing so I was explaining the rules when my phone rang.

"Hello? This is Olivia." I answered into the phone, standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"Hey, Libs, I need your help. I need you to come over right now, and bring the kids." Peter is completely strange. He never wants me to bring the kids to any FBI operation, no matter how safe it would be for them.

"Um, sure, we'll be right over. Where do you exactly what us to go?" I poured myself a glass of water and took a sip.

"At the Chinese restaurant that I told you about."

"You mean the one on main road?"

"Yeah, that one," I heard my brother mumble. "Hey! Where's my sock?"

I started to laugh. "Peter, what are you talking about? Did you lose your sock?"

"No," Peter grumbled. "Just hurry up and come here."

I laughed, hanging up the phone. Ah, my brother is hilarious when he's in a bad mood. I walked back into the living room. "Alright, kiddos, pack your things. We're going to visit your Uncle Peter and Neal at work."

Arianna's eyes brighten. "We're gonna see Nealie! I can't wait! He told me that the next time we see him, he was gonna buy me some ice cream!"

"And he told me that he was gonna teach me some magic tricks!" Aidan exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

The kids love Neal, so that's good, and Neal seem to love them back. That's also good. They don't get as excited to see Josh as they do with Neal. Well, Neal does play with them, whereas Josh would stay by my side when he was over. Hmm, Neal really is a great guy.


End file.
